Not Quite Prince Charming
by LunaCangiante
Summary: When little girls think about their prince charming. The last thing they have in mind is a bastard prince exhiled from his home to become a wandering drunk. Sparrow, unfortunately learned that the hard way. Sparrow/Alistiar rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Heh heh heh... Okay I know I got rid of the Oblivion crossover but hear me out. I'm just going to start this one anyway because I realized that Oblivion and Dragon Age have... Well TOO much in common. Really when you think about it, I'd just be telling two of the same stories over again and how much fun would that be? Not a lot... that's the answer. And another thing, I know that there is a whole new Fable coming out that might (well maybe not actually if you want to REALLY think about it) not be 100 percent consistant. But that's the beauty of fanfiction, I can ignore all the rules simply because I said so. Go me. Anywho without further ado I give an actual romace...y fanfiction that might not be completely horrible... or it might... just depends I suppose. Erm... MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. I wish I owned it, but I don't. Fables II is awesome, so of course I don't own it. I've been so warped into Dragon Age it's a wonder I'm not quoting... Oh wait I do quote it all the time... it's a wonder I don't have fan girly... Nope I do that too... Needless to say I don't own it.

_**Where are my Pants?...**_

"Down by the reeds. Down by the reeds," she sighed as she kept humming the catchy tune. "If this song wont get out my head, I'll break Hammer's knees." Her loyal companion barked and whined at Lily's change of lyrics. "Okay fine, no knee breaking. But can I do SOMETHING about this stupid song? She's been singing it for ages and now I'VE been singing it for ages." The golden dog wagged his swishy tail before barking once more with a little bounce to it. "Sometimes I think I spoil you far too much." Lily put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Her dog, Roofus, whined once more before hiding his snout under his paw. "Oh don't try that one on me. Ten years of that trick taught me not to fall for those puppy eyes." She chuckled and went back to humming. "Down by the reeds. Down by the reeds. I wish I could stop singing this song. It's just annoying me. HA!" She was proud of her changed lyrics as she began walking down the dirt path to the Sandgoose. Lily was parched from singing and humming that stupid song that she couldn't get out of her head since she had met Hammer.

The Sandgoose was busy as usual. The serving girls as well as the bartenders raced from one end of the Inn to the other. 'You'd think two stories would be enough to keep a steady flow going between the customers,' pondered Lily. Borris, the bartender on the first floor, looked ready to fall on the floor and stay there. His old age was beginning to take it's toll on him, and the rush was getting out of hand. Lily smiled warmly at the older gentleman who held up a finger indicating he'd be with her in one moment. But instead of waiting a moment, Lily wasted no time jumping over the bar and pushing the old man out of the way. "What'll it be?" She called to the newest wave of cheering customers.

"Sparrow?" Asked Borris panting. "What're you-"

"Go take a break Borris," she pointed at an empty table. Or at least what looked like an empty table. "I'll take care of business in here for now."

"No no," he leaned heavily against the bar. "I can take care of this lot." The screaming patrons, however said quite the opposite. They demanded thier drinks becoming more and more agressive.

"Really," she insisted. "I can handle it. If I can defeat Thag, I can serve a couple drinks." The mention of the defeat of Thag sent a loud cheer to Sparrow. They cheered and some of the already drinking patrons held up a tankard in her honor before clanging with the man or woman behind him. Borris gave Sparrow a swift pat on the shoulder before leaving her to her work. Too many patrons came by with compliments of how unworthy they were, or how lucky Oakfield was to have such a Hero as herself. It was nice enough, but after a while, the sound of her name began to annoy her.

Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow!

She didn't mind it so much when she was a child, but now, at the age of twenty she was looking for something a little more grown up. Nothing to remind her of her childhood growing up on the streets of Bowerstone's Old Town with Rose while Arfur tried to talk them into prostitution. Well, he tried to talk Rose into prostitution, he more or less told Sparrow to wait until she was old enough. Even now, when Sparrow was old enough, the thoughts made her stomach lurch.

She hadn't been paying attention to her tankard when she overfilled the cup and ended up unthinkably dropping it to the floor. "Damn!" She cried as it smashed at her feet. "Sorry about that. I'll pay for it. Here," she quickly filled the next tankard and passed it down. "This one's on me." She slid the cup across the counter to a man who said nothing. No thank you, no compliments, nothing. Instead, with a bowed head, he took his drink and sat at the farthest table. She tried to take a moment to observe him, but quickly found herself overwhelmed again. "Alright, alright hold your horses!"

The rush only continued as Borris returned refreshed and ready for work once more. "It's a mad house in here!" Warned Sparrow. Borris laughed and waved her away. Gladly, Lily was happy to get out while she still could. Her sanity was finding a dangerous place to hide, and right now was not the place to do something reckless. Instead she ordered for herself and paid for two tankards of ale instead of one.

She began humming again, this time another tune was stuck in her head. Actually she quite welcomed it, anything was better than Down by the Reeds for three days straight. Even if it was the music box that ended up dragging her into this whole mess to begin with. She left the Sandgoose and whistled for Roofus who barked and followed her around once more. "Come on boy." She stretched as the town crier called that the time was... Very late. "Let's go home. I think the Hero of Will can wait on me for a while." Roofus yawned behind her to emphasize her point. She opened the door to a large farm house, climbed into bed and fell asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_"Nothing must stand in my way!" Exclaimed Lucien drawing his pistol. _

_"No wait!" Coward Rose. Backing up with Lily as they tried to hide within the glowing circle. "DON'T! NOOOO!" Her cries cut out by a single gun shot as she fell lifeless to the floor. Lily tried to register what had happened when the gun had turned on her._

_"I can't allow you to live either," he hesitated to pull the trigger. That small sense of humanity strangling him as he tried to decided whether or not he could actually kill a child. A little girl no older than his Amelia. "I'm sorry." His decision was made. He could do it, because he had to._

_BOOM!_

Lily shot out of bed in a cold sweat. She sighed and wiped the sleep from her eyes only to realize that the moonlight had been pouring in her window. "Ugh, really?" She asked herself. She tried with a great effort to fall back into sleep, but the dream kept her awake. All the possible outcomes of Rose surviving that horrible night dancing around in her head. 'There was nothing I could do,' she had accepted that long ago. 'I was ten, what could I have done? Lucien will pay!' She dressed into her red explorer shirt and ranger pants before stepping outside. Roofus appeared to have had a similar dream as when she stepping outside, he began to whine. Lily knelt down and gave her friend a pat on the head. "There, there," she comforted. "We'll make sure he gets his! Wont we boy?" He barked happily and licked her face. "Ah, that's disgusting."

She chuckled. Aside from the wandering guards and the town crier, Lily was usually the only one awake at ungodly hours of the night strolling around. The warm summer air brushed past her face like a hand caressing her cheek. The moonlight was as bright as ever, and the hustle and bustle of the day was gone. Silent. No Sparrow this, no Sparrow that. No one falling in love with her because she knew how to handle a sword and rifle like a man or could dance like a fool and not care who was watching. Just Sparrow taking wing with her thoughts.

Usually.

Tonight was different. Someone else staggered along the roads. The shadow of night made his face hard to see, but it was quite clear that he was drunk as he could barely stand up and kept crashing into the fence seperating the road from the stream. Lily jogged towards him, better to catch him now and make him angry than to let him drown. The man didn't seem to notice Lily and just kept wobbling along. "Hey!" Called Lily. Startling the man and causing him to lose balance. Much to Lily's fear he fell right where she didn't want him to. The stream, which with all the rain lately, was rather deep. Now she only had herself to blame.

A loud splash sent Lily sprinting. She waited for the man to resurface and cried out in frustrastion when he did not. She hollered for the guards before diving in after him. The darkness did nothing to help her as she swam to the bottom. Finally she touched something solid and desperately hoped it was what she was looking for. She opened her eyes and saw the shine of metal armor. More armor than she had ever seen in her entire life! Who was this man? She didn't take the time to observe closely as she realized why he didn't resurface. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was drunk, although it didn't help. That armor was heavy! Her lungs felt as though they would burst any second as she reached for various straps and clasps trying to undo the breastplate. 'Oh please say he's not naked under this!' Had Lily not been under water, she would have squealed in delight that he was, in fact, clothed under all that armor. Finally with a few more snaps undone she managed to pushed them both up to the surface and safety.

Three guards and their captain reached out and took the unconscious man out of her arm allowing Lily to pull herself up onto land. Roofus immediately began sniffing and licking her. Making sure she wasn't harmed in anyway, she was after all under the water for a long time. She waved her hand trying to shoo the dog and finally get a glimpse of the man who she had just saved but Roofus was unrelenting. "I'm fine boy really," she whispered. "I've been shot out of a window, what's a little water going to do?" Roofus barked once more as if to chide her. 'You got lucky once but don't push it!' She giggled and kissed his furry head. "How is he?"

"Not breathing!" One of the guards, the only one who had not settled on poking the unconscious man called back to her. 'Seriously,' she moaned inwardly. She knelt down taking the place of a second guard, leaning down she set her head on his chest to hear a soft rhythm. Slow, but there all the same. She pressed firmly against his chest again and again until finally he choked out the water that had filled his lungs. Lily pushed him so that he was on his side as water sprayed from his mouth.

He barely opened his eyes before closing them again drifting once more from his conscience into dreams. Lily finally took the time to look over him. A rather large man, not fat but muscular, with reddish blonde hair, a strong jaw, a straight nose, and all around just handsome. Had this been an appropriate moment, she would have said something about his appearance and his heavy armor belonging to some prince charming who took a wrong turn. He shivered and curled into a ball as the summer air began blowing. Lily felt the chill as well and hugged herself. "Well gentlemen," she rose to her feet. "It's been an interesting night and all but I'm thinking we should find a room for this man before he catches his death." They nodded and practically dragged him to the Sandgoose were Borris offered a room.

"No charge for you Sparrow," he held the door open. "No charge for the Hero."

"I'm not staying," Sparrow shook her head. "I've only come here to see that this man makes it to his room and then I'm going home."

The captain wagged his finger as Lily turned to leave. "Now, now missy," he chided. "He wouldn't have fallen in had you not startled him. It seems only fair that you stay with him tonight."

"BUT-"

"No buts," he held up a hand. "Unless you don't care what happens to the innocent folks of Oakfield. Or unless you did it deliberately."

"Alright fine," she threw her hands in the air in defeat. "I'll stay here until he wakes up as it **was** my fault. Happy?"

"Quite so," the captain said before he left her alone with the sleeping form. "If you need any help at all with anything else, just ask one of my men."

"Where are you going?"

"Home! I've got a family to take care of you know."

"I'm sure you do." She said bitterly. She waved her hand in dismissal. When the door closed behind her, Lily watched the lump on the bed shivering as he greedily snatched up blankets and curled around them. She probably should have mentioned something to the guards about a chance of clothes. She searched the cabinets for anything but, as much as she expected, there was nothing. Now she had two options. One, she could have left him there to freeze, catch a sickness, and die from it which would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Or two, she'd have to strip him down to nothing and find something in the morning which might just haunt her for the rest of her life. With a sigh she approached the bed and stopped. Was she really going to have to do this? Seriously, who freezes in the middle of summer?

She growled under her breath before she gently pulled the blanket off and away from his deathgrip. "Come on," she urged. "I don't like having to do this anymore than you." She reached for the bottom of his thin shirt and, with a deep breath, lifted his soaked shirt from his stomach and soon, after alot more bending than Lily would ever admit, his shirt was tossed carelessly to the floor. 'Rose,' she thought laughing. 'This has to be by your work! You're plotting against me aren't you? You're just evil!' She took note of every scar on his arms, his chest, and his stomach. Almost forgetting her task at hand until a small tremble brought her back. 'Who are you,' she wondered.

His pants were next, and Lily all of a sudden felt like her face was on fire. "Why me," she whispered as she reached for one button and then the next. 'Avo, Light, Salt, Whatever you are,' she silently prayed. 'Please, just keep him still until tomorrow!' She turned her face towards the fire as she began pulling down his trousers. 'Look at something else, look at something else,' she repeated. 'Don't look! Don't look!' They had come off with much more ease than his shirt and soon she found herself letting out the breath she didn't know she had held in. She had half a mind to cry out victoriously, but given the predicament, she kept herself silent. Once more, she reached for the blanket and covered him as best as she could without looking or waking him. Finally when she felt she had everything well covered, she tucked him in before settling into the chair, leaning back, and falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Alistair was awake to find himself in a room he didn't remember, with a woman he didn't remember, in a place he wasn't very familiar with. 'Maker's breath_,_ he pressed his hands to his eyes and realized very quickly that he was naked. 'Where are my pants?'

A/N: Well that's chapter one. I thought the ending was kinda something to giggle about. Let me know what you think. I'm not too sure if I liked the dream sequence, it just seemed to... Pleh. Well you all know the drill. Read, review, and remember: I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Wahoo! I got quite good feedback... Or at least I figure that a review, and a few favorites on the story is what I could call good feedback. I really don't have anything else to say on this matter... Oh I didn't take down the Oblivion, not yet, I think I'll get back to that one later. Right now, this one is coming along so much better. MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I tried to use my mage like powers... but Alistair punched me in the face and so that didn't work... And then Sparrow shot me. I don't own it.

_**Punished or Saved...?**_

Alistair felt like the room was spinning when he sat up too quickly. He groaned loadly as he cupped his head in his hands and shut his eyes tightly. The sleeping woman in the chair did not so much as stir at the sudden noise. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment and tried to push past the pain of thinking too hard. About a year ago, his lover had betrayed him to execution, he'd managed to escape with the help of Leliana who left shortly after he did. They both decided they would be safest if they parted ways and so she went back to Orlais, and Alistair went where ever he could buy passage and kept going. His most recent destination was a country called Albion, a place far more advanced than Ferelden, although that didn't say much. It was quiet, small, and just the place Alistair could pause for a moment and have a drink... or two... or three... or twenty seven.

Last night didn't seem any different from the others that he spent drunkenly stumbling around aimlessly, except the foggy part that somehow lead him to a strange bed naked with a woman he didn't know. Finally he allowed his hazel eyes to adjust to the bright light of morning in order to find his clothes. How far could they have wandered to? He tried his best to lean without the blankets falling off his hips, it would be just his luck that she would wake up and see more of him than he was comfortable. He slowly shook his head at the thought and continued to look on. 'Maker!' He inwardly yelled against his beating head's protest. 'Where in the world could they be?'

The woman on the chair snorted a little before picking up her legs and drawing her knees to her chest. Her head fall back to the chair with her mouth hanging open for the flies. Her hand whiped the side of her face lazily and let it fall to her side once more. "'Snot my fault," she sleepily protested. "The bee's chased me again." Alistair watched in amusement for a second. Her eyes closed tighter for a second and then relaxed, then once more did they clench along with the rest of her. Her whole body was tense as she whimpered. "Please..." She trailed off silently.

Alistair was unsure if he should was suppose to wake her up at that point. She kicked her foot out which fell further than she had expected, with a strange jerking motion she jolted awake. "Ungh," she moaned this time whiping her eyes to the light of the sun. "Well at least it's morning." She let her other foot fall to the ground when her eyes met with Alistair's. "You're awake?"

"Am I?" Asked Alistair. "I thought I was sleeping with my eyes open."

"I once knew a guy who could do that," she stretched. Alistair's eyebrow raised at her comment and she chuckled. "I'm not joking! His name was Fredderick and he used to sleep with his eyes open. It was creepy, you never knew if he was sleeping, meditating as he called it, or just dead." She gave Alistair a moment to soak in that little piece of information. "I'm Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Repeated Alistair. "You don't look like a bird to me." He smirked, quite proud of his sarcasm that was working quite well inspite of his hangover.

"Hahaha," she mocked laughter. "You know you are in a rather comprimising position here. You've no clothes in your room with you and the only one of us who could get you anymore is me. I'd be nice if I were you." She folded her arms. "I'll leave you here in all your glory if I have to." Alistair felt a wave of heat smack him in the face. He didn't want that, not at all. She laughed. "Give me your name and you can make up for the bird joke."

"Very well," he accepted. "I'm Alistair. And if you ask me I would think being told that you don't look like a bird is a compliment. I once knew a golem that hated birds. She'd step on chickens." Sparrow furrowed her eyebrows at Alistair's comment as it mirrored her own. "I'm not joking! Her name was Shale and we couldn't take her to Denerim for fear she'd crush everyone's chickens and we'd be run out of town."

"Denerim?" Sparrow tilted her head questioningly.

"Yes it's the capital of Ferelden," explained Alistair. "It's far away from here. That's for certain."

"I've heard of Ferelden," nodded Sparrow. "I just-" She stopped abruptly. "Can we finish this conversation after you dress? It's very distracting."

Alistair couldn't help but giggle nervously. Remembering once more that he was naked in front of a woman who so clearly was not. "Heheh," he scratched the back of his neck before nodding. "Yes I think that would be best..." She nodded as well before standing.

"I'll see if the town crier called for the shops to open," she left Alistair alone to his thoughts.

She'd heard of Ferelden, but she just-. Just what? Just didn't know someone would want to leave? Just heard of a man on the run for his life after he refused to call a man who betrayed his brother and sent him to his death, a fellow Warden? Just making sure she heard right?

His fingers twisted around the sheets as he no longer had his effects on his at the moment, Maker what he wouldn't give for a drink at this moment.

Sparrow was gone shorter than he had expected. She had returned holding a shirt, a pair of pants, and boots in her arms. "This should be everything you need here." She set the garments on the chair. "I'll leave you to it. I don't think you need my help again." Alistair looked at her in horror. She winked at him before shutting the door. Alistair's eyes were still wide as he threw the blankets aside and slowly shoved one leg before the other into his new pants. They were black, with a long red cloth hanging down the side. They fit well enough, though a little snug in the hips, but it certainly beat what he was wearing this morning. His shirt felt like he had ripped up the sheets and tied them around himself. A simple white shirt made out of some poor quality and decorated with patches. The vest he threw around it was no better. It was brown, and patchy as well.

It felt wonderful to Alistair.

His boots, like his pants were a little snug. The simplest brown boots that could have been found were the only pieces left as he stepped out of his room feeling a million times better than before. Sparrow looked at him judgingly. Her hand tucked under her chin as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "The shirt we'll have to work on, but all and all, do you feel better?"

"Yes very much thank you," smiled Alistair.

Sparrow let out a sigh before she gestured for him to sit down. "I said we'd continue our conversation and now we shall." Alistair took the invitation and sat down. Various meats and cheeses sat on the table. "Help yourself." She offered. Alistair wasted no time. Half of the cheese was gone within seconds. "I was surprised to hear that someone made it to Albion from Ferelden. Especially after the battle last year. I heard the death toll was catastrophic. Some sort of demon... oh what are they called?"

"Darkspawn," Alistair informed. "Yes it was a hell of a Blight. I didn't get to stay for the final battle though."

"It is apparent."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ferelden was not victorious in their final battle," she said softly. Alistair nearly choked at her words. He gasped loudly, wondering how he could not have known. "I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you of your home." Alistair remained silent though. Sparrow could see it, though his body was there, his mind went back to his destroyed homeland. She didn't blame him, her first few weeks out of her coma was hell, she'd be in front of Theresa but her mind was back in Fairfax Castle, reliving the moments before being shot out of the window over and over again. Sparrow hung her head out of respect for the man in front of her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

'Maker's breath,' thought Alistair. 'They're all dead. All of them! Audrea, I thought she could-.' The thought of what could have happened had he been there crossed his mind. But then so did Anora's ruling of execution. "No," he shook his head. "No loss. There was nothing in Ferelden for me." He lied and Sparrow knew it, but she didn't say anything to further upset him. 'On the positive side I don't have to run anymore,' he thought bitterly.

"You were lucky then," Sparrow shrugged. "Perhaps Albion will have more to offer you than your last home."

"Not if I keep ending up in strange rooms naked," Alistair tried to smirk, but it was empty.

Still Sparrow humored him. "Oh don't flatter yourself it wasn't what you think. You nearly drowned, and when I pulled you back to the surface you nearly froze. I must say though, you are the only person I know who can freeze in the middle of summer!"

"You saved me?"

"Well," sheepishly Sparrow looked at her legs. "I startled you and you fell into the stream. I felt like it was the least I could do." She pointed at his clothes. "That's why you woke up naked." Alistair nodded. He always figured if someone were to drown while drinking too much, he always figured it would be... Oghren actually. But then, at the time, Alistair drank moderately not all the time. In fact, during this conversation with Sparrow, this the was longest he'd been sober since before he left Ferelden. "Just be happy that it was me and not-"

"You know," said a voice behind her. She growled a little but tried to keep her anger down. "We could get married if I only had a ring." Sparrow turned around angrily by the interruption to find some random citizen she couldn't quite remember staring at her expectantly. Another civilian who fell in love with her for her status, it had nothing to do with who she was, it was merely her image. Her fist clenched as she bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. Hoping he'd just take the hint in her silence and walk away. He did nothing of the sort. "So how about we go back to your place and you can show me how you swing that sword of yours."

That did it. It was just too rude for Sparrow's liking she soon found herself out of her seat and reaching behind her. "I'll show you now if you don't get out of here!" She bellowed. The sword glistened dangerously in the morning light. "Get out of here! Now! Shoo shoo!" The citizen ran out of the Sandgoose in fear. "Do it one more time and see if I don't actually swing it!" Alistair watched with wide eyes at her display. It was different from Audrea's reaction to someone bothering her. She'd just slit a man's throat and walk away without another word to it. He knew that better than anyone he could think of.

"I was in such a good mood today until you went and did that," cried a woman across the Inn. Sparrow just rolled her eyes once more before she returned her weapon to her back with the other.

"You know," said Alistair thoughtfully. "Usually when a man proposes marriage and the woman refuses, a simple no suffices."

"Not around here it doesn't," Sparrow cracked her knuckles impatiently. "This has to be the tenth marriage proposal I've received from these oafs! It was flattering the first few times, but when they follow you around **everywhere** you go it's not only annoying, but it's dangerous when I'm traveling I have to make sure that they don't get killed by bandits or beetles or hobbes! Now I have to try to not only keep me and Roofus alive, but some jerk who's been following me for the past three day making obscene sexual passes at me!"

"And Roofus," joked Alistair. "Do they not see you two together?"

Sparrow looked at Alistair incredulously. "Reguardless of whether or not I'm with Roofus would they think such things of us!" She pointed to the opened doorway. "Roofus is my dog! Any sort of relationship with him is strictly platonic!"

Alistair laughed and held his hands in the air defensively. "There are people out there who do strange things with their animals!"

"I wouldn't," she nearly screamed. Sparrow swung her arm and smacked Alistair. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I've seen some strange things when I was traveling around Ferelden with my fr-... Comrades," his tone dropped as did his eyes. He struggled to push away the resurfacing memories of better days, easier days. Which was a strange thing to say considering it was a civil war and a Blight constantly surrounded by death and destruction, the days were still happier than he'd ever been in the chantry.

Sparrow cleared her throat uncomfortable. "Yes I'm sure strange things happened. I can't honestly say it's much better around here," she gave an strange chuckle. "I found a warrant once for a man who killed someone else with an object that they couldn't believe was a weapon but very unfortunately was. His gang was taken in when I was... oh hell I had to be ten... Yes, it was ten years ago tomorrow." Alistair didn't miss the calculating look on Sparrow's face. She sighed but stuffed down anything else that came with that day those ten years ago, she put it behind her that was all she needed to remind herself to keep a straight face.

"Did they ever tell you what the weapon was," asked Alistair. Sparrow couldn't help but smile. He was like a child who's attention was so easily swayed by an explosion or violence. She shook her head and allowed a moment of silence to pass through them. For unkown fallen comrades and dead family. For better days.

For punishements and saviors...

(A/N: Okay I'm once again not too sure on this little segment towards the end. I mean, I know they have a lot in common (they both face execution but didn't die, someone close to them died, when such and such was alive things were easier, etc. etc.) but I don't know if that seems forced or not. It didn't feel that way, but I don't know... Oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter at the same bat time, same bat place (sorry they started showing old Batman reruns and I'm a sucker for Adam West as Batman lol). Anywho you all know the deal, read, review, and remember: I love you!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting right on it today. Don't know why, I usually wait for feedback, but I don't know I'm kinda on a roll today and well I want to see how far I can take it. Hell I've seen people get it done twice as fast as I usually... you know something that just turned really REALLY dirty... Sorry about that! Heheheheh... Erm well without further ado I give you the third chapter... To the story... Yeah... MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really wish I did, but I don't. I know I'm crying about it too. If you hear sobbing later that's me crying myself to sleep. I don't own that line either... CRAP! Ah that is funny though... anywho! The point I'm trying to make here is that I would very much like to not be sued so just know I'm not making money off this story.

_**The Newest Stray...**_

Alistair and Sparrow spent most of the day walking around Oakfield, she explained most of the history she had learned from Theresa and their advancements in weapons. At the mention of weapons, Alistair suddenly realized he was unarmed. When asked, Sparrow explained that she hadn't seen anything as far as weapons go, just his armor. No rifles or swords."I can see if we can find you something as far as weapons go," Sparrow practically dragged him to the weapon stall. "What do you usually arm yourself with?"

"A sword and sheild," Alistair observed the stall for a moment. "Which doesn't seem to appear anywhere."

"Well... No," Sparrow scratched the back of her head. "They haven't made shields in years. We use swords and block with them."

"What about my shield," asked Alistair suddenly panicked. Something bad settled into his stomach at the thought that it would be gone. "It didn't sink with me did it?"

"The only thing that came out with me that night was you," answer Sparrow sympathetically. "I didn't know it meant so much to you." If Alistair could have felt like he was could sink any lower, he just did. Duncan's shield was lost forever and once more did he feel like he had nothing of a man that he looked to as a father. "Did it belong to someone special?"

He nodded. "Duncan," he replied. When Sparrow silently pressed him on he continued. "He was like a father to me until he died." His head felt like a rock far too heavy for him to carry and so shamefully he let it hang. He thought that a year ago he had burried Duncan in his heart, allowed himself to walk away from the battle of Ostagar and finally quit looking back. Maybe it was the shield, his last symbol of Ferelden, Grey Wardens, and Duncan that kept him moving forward. Trying so hard to do them proud, and now he lost that last remnant of his home and his family. He just sighed and gave in, it always seemed like a safe thing to do.

Sparrow, on the other hand, felt guilty when she realized what that shield might have meant to him. 'Nice job Lily,' she chided herself. 'Not only do you nearly kill the man, you take something of his fatherly figure and lose it in the stream.' She scratched her chin as though she had a beard, out of a habit of watching gypsy men who actually did have beard do the same, and began calculating again. How far could it honestly have gotten to? There was the chance that it could be stuck on a rock, the current wasn't going very fast, the mill could have caught it. There was even a chance that a fisherman could have caught it. It was a long shot that she'd find it, but it was a chance she had to take. "One moment," she excused herself from the stall and pulled Alistair aside. Roughly she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to Roofus. "Smell him boy." She ordered. Roofus did as he was told. "Do you smell that anywhere?"

Roofus, apparently in a good mood, barked happily and jumped in front Alistair. "Oh ha ha," Sparrow folded her arms. "I meant anywhere else." Roofus stuck his golden snout in the air and sniffed, with a whine he hid his snout from her. "It's okay," she pet him right behind his ears in that spot he did enjoy most. Alistair, who she did not let go of, watched her questioningly. "No dog in all of Albion is a better tracker than Roofus. Isn't that right?" Roofus barked happily once more. "I figured if he got your scent there was a chance that some of your effects might be recovered."

Alistair gave a weak smile, it was a futile effort, but nice all the same. "I apprieciate your effort, I really do. But you don't have to-," she walked away from him. Her face rested on her chin thoughtfully again as she looked in the stream. The water was clear enough to see straight to the bottom, but the glare of the sun made things a little more difficult. Finally, with the glare being no help at all, she just sighed and dove in. Alistair couldn't help but feel a small shred of hope reach in and tug on his heart. 'Please be there,' he silently prayed.

"AHA!" She declared as she broke the surface again! She dove under once more, longer than the first time. When she came back up she looked sheepishly at Alistair. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I did find your shield! The bad news, is that it's stuck! It got wedged in a rock and now it's really heavy, really stuck, and I can't pull against the current." Alistair's hope was quickly dashed and Sparrow didn't miss it. "Now now now," she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be such a defeatist, we'll get this thing out of here if it kills me! But we just need to get that current..." Her eyes glued to the mill. 'Oh they'll run me out of this town if I break that thing,' she groaned. 'But I lost his shield and he looks like a kicked puppy. I've got to get that back to him.' "Help me out would you." Alistair reached down and with one firm tug Sparrow was on both feet on the ledge.

She marched with her rifle in hand, much to the citizen's fear of what exactly she was going to do with it, straight for the mill. If she could stop the wheel from turning, she'd be up to her eyes in dept, but she was pretty good in a smithy they pay her well for her quality. Still, it was the fact that all of Oakfield was going to be at her doorstep with torches and pitchforks ready for some damage. Then again, the thought occured to her, she lived in the Manure Manor. If she remembered correctly, the deed stated that she owned that mill. That thought occuring, she aimed her weapon for a second and opened fire. The gears chipped until she stopped to reload. Alistair, having never seen a rifle before, just watched curiously and flinched every time she shot. Sparrow, getting frustrated at the lack of progress she was making, threw the rifle at her back once more. Instead, she lifted her hands into the air before concentrating the energy between them. There started a spark, then a small flame, soon a large firey orb was in her hand and she let it fly at the gears until they blew into little pieces. She hooted victoriously before throwing her hands to her hips and giving a hearty laugh. When Alistair stood speachless she cleared her throat. "Yes well," she dusted herself off. "That's enough of that. I think I can pull your shield now."

Alistair pointed at the bits of metal. "You're a mage," he pointed out in shock.

"I'm a Hero," she explained. She stopped for a moment shook her head. "Well, I'm a decendant of a Hero. But am I specifically a Will User? Or do I specifically look to improve my Will? No. I'm more of a Skill type of girl. Saves a lot of wounds when I can stand twenty feet back and blow their damn heads off. Don't you think?" Alistair didn't say anything, instead he seemed uncomfortable. Unused to free running mages, or Will Users as she called it. "I also know that back in F-... Your home they locked up people like me. But around here, well it's so rare to find Hero's or decendants, and if we're Hero's, it generally means that we're hear to protect these people, not hurt them. The citizens usually trust me."

"Usually?"

"Well when I blow up working mills and the likes," she smiled a guilty grin. "They usually don't take too well to that. But it's my mill I'll burn the whole thing down if I feel like it. Now, let's get that shield before it gets any further." She dove in once more, breaking to the surface twice for air. Alistair could watch her from the surface as she struggled for it. "This thing does not want to come loose!" She cried frustratedly. She thought carefully for a moment, if there was a way in, there had to be a way out. She had originally thought to blow out the rock, but there was too high a chance that the shield would be damaged by the force. She ran her fingers through her short hair and moaned. There had to be a way Sparrow just wasn't thinking hard enough. She swam back and forth like she was pacing, perhaps if she had a wedge that could break the rock. An idea occured to her! She reached for her sword behind her and diving once more shoved her sword as best as she could between the shield and the top of the rock. She swam back about a foot or so, and like before concentrated energy between her hands. Instead of a spark, she was blown backwards by the force of her push, the sword cracked the rock holding the shield. With one more throw, the sword broke in half, but not before it sliced the rock as well.

Duncan's shield was free.

She quickly snatched up the heavy metal and broke the surface one last time. Alistair was practically giddy when she tried to lift the blue shield to him. "You got it!" He quickly reached down and yanked her by her arm. "Maker's breath you really got it!" He grinned from ear to ear to find he had been reunited with his friends shield.

Sparrow shook off the water and nodded. "I told you not to be a defeatist," she reminded him. She couldn't help but smile with him though, it was contagious. "I made a promise and I'll be damned if I've ever went back on my word."

"Thank you," he said almost breathlessly. "You have no idea what this means to me." He traced the griffon with his fingers and sighed contently.

"A word of caution if you will," suggested Sparrow almost sorry to have dragged Alistair from his revery. "I wouldn't take it with you. It's a strong metal, I have no doubt but the lead of a bullet would damage that thing beyond repair." She pointed at the manor by the produce stand. "If I may, I say you keep it stored at my house until you get one of your own."

"What makes you think I'm staying?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Countered Sparrow. "You may think I'm so blind that I cannot see that you're running from something. More than likely from Ferelden. I can understand that much. But what I cannot understand is what makes you think you must keep running? How far away can you run before you are right back to where you started from?"

"I-," Alistair trailed off. He didn't have an answer because he truthfully didn't know what he was running from. Everyone in Ferelden was dead due to the darkspawn. He was no longer a wanted man. He was free to go anywhere he wanted. Just as long as that place wasn't Ferelden but then again, Alistair didn't think he'd ever want to go back victory or not.

"I see," said Sparrow sternly. "Well then, leave whenever you feel like it. I have other issues to attend to." She stormed away leaving Roofus and Alistair to watch her walk away.

Roofus lifted his paw and waved it at Alistair whining. Alistair knew this trick from Audrea's mabari, Barkspawn. The dog would always work on his guilty conscience since their owner figured killing him was out of the question. Roofus, like Barkspawn, was too smart for his own good. He saw quickly that his methods were not working and took to nudging the human's legs toward his mistress.

Sparrow having noticed that her faithful companion had not walked away when she did, whistled one sharp sounding whistle and pointed at the space next to her where he should have been. Roofus whined once more and walked away with his head bowed sadly. Alistair had to admit, that was a method the mabari never tried before. Really milking the situation, Roofus glanced behind him with giant begging puppy eyes before sadly continuing onwards. He seemed to be limping, before he fell down at Sparrow's feet weakly. "Roofus," she asked with great concern. Roofus looked up at his mistress with big eyes helplessly. "Roofus, boy, what's wrong?" He whined before letting his head fall down, eyes closed. "ROOFUS," she cried.

Alistair, hearing the commotion, was running to her side instinctively. He knelt down beside her to examine the dog, only knowing the little bit he had learned from Barkspawn, but not seeing anything wrong with Roofus. "Was he injured at any point?"

"No," Sparrow shook her head. "No, he was fine when we arrived." She reached for her elixir. "Roofus, don't leave me." She nearly wept. Fearfully, she scratched his tummy as her opposite hand kept searching. "Damnit, where's that elixir?"

"Is there somewhere you can get more around here?" Asked Alistair. Sparrow shook his head. "Is there anywhere you can get more at all?"

"I don't know," shrugged Sparrow still searching in the hopes that she could save her best friend. "It was a going away gift for Roofus when we left the gypsy camp."

"How far is the gypsy camp?"

"About a days journey from here."

"Do you think he can make it that long?"

"He might," Sparrow thought out loud. Suddenly she nodded. "He's a tough dog, I think if I leave now he should be able to hang on."

"I'll come with you," Alistair stood up quickly. "I'll leave my shield in your manor and we'll leave immediately."

"No," sternly spoke Sparrow. Roofus howled in protest. "Roofus?" He rolled on his side and howled again. The citizens of Oakfield gathered around at the sight of the fallen dog. Some whispered how the poor thing was going to die, children asked their mothers what was wrong with the animal, mothers had to explain that at some point the dog was going to face it's end. Sparrow couldn't help but let a few tears falls for her companion of ten years. "My poor Roofus."

"Let's leave now," urged Alistair. "We can't do anything just sitting around here."

"You're sure you want to come with me," asked Sparrow whiping her eyes furiously. "What happened to running?" Her words were bitter and she didn't mean for them to be. She was scared that her only friend would die and there was nothing she could have done about it.

"How much longer do I need to run?" Countered Alistair as he pulled her to her feet once more. "I'll stay around as long as you need me. You have my word on that, so far I've been good with that." The dog's front paw twitched, making Alistair feel worse watching the poor creature die, and what it was doing to Sparrow. He didn't think even Audrea loved Barkspawn that much."Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright," she held out a hand. "Around here, if you make a deal, you shake on it." Alistair took and shook her hand. "Come on, we don't have much-"

She was interrupted by Roofus jumping to his feet and lunged at Alistair knocking him to the ground. Roofus licked Alistair's face with his tail swishing happily in the air. Alistair tried to push the dog off him but Roofus just kept dodging his hands and continued. "Roofus?" Asked Sparrow. Confused if anything else. Roofus barked a healthy happy bark before rushing his owner, doing much the same. He jumped up on her leg and began licking her hands. "You- YOU TRICKED US!" Whether or not she felt bad about being tricked by a dog, Sparrow was angry. "Bad dog," she growled. "BAD DOG! I was so worried you were going to die! How could you do something like that? That wasn't funny!"

Roofus looked up at Sparrow with apologetic eyes. He quickly fell back onto all fours before hiding behind Alistair. "Don't think you're getting away that easily," Alistair stepped out of the way. "You had us worried." He whined and hung his head shamefully as if to say 'I'm sorry Lily. I just wanted our new friend to stay.' He ran to the spot near the stream they had been arguing and came back with a vial in his mouth, the elixir she was looking for. He knocked it out of her pack and made her believe she lost it. 'That dog is brilliant,' admitted Alistair. Though he wouldn't say it out loud. "Oh look," Alistair cheerfully took the vial from the sad dog and handed it to Sparrow. "Looks like you still have your medicine. You wont need me after all."

"Hey now wait a minute," Sparrow wagged her finger. "You said as long as I needed you. Right now I need all the help I can get."

"What from me? I'm practically a stranger!"

"Why not," she pointed to Roofus. "I seem to have a knack for picking up the strays of Albion. And as long as you're here, you're an Albion stray."

Alstair couldn't argue with that. He was a stray and he did give an oath. "Alright," he sighed. "Where to next?"

"To the Hero's Guild," she lead the way. "I'll explain as we travel."

Three strays together walked out of Oakfield. A dog who had no owner, an orphan Hero, and a bastard prince.

(A/N: YAY chapter three. I got it done. Woot. So that's the chapter, if you have any concerns about anything please don't hesitate to hit the little review button down at the bottom of this screen that says Review. So you all know what's up! Read, review, and remember: I love you)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I was going to work on History Repeats Itself because, well the feedback on that one is going quite well and I don't want to disappoint anyone and I'm sure with enough time on my iPod I can get the story up and running again. But right now, I got some fresh ideas and decided to let this one roll again. Hope you all enjoy! MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I tried to steal it but it didn't work. Turns out I'm about as subtle as shouting FIRE in the middle of a movie theater. All together, don't sue me over it.

_**Comparing Scars...**_

"So where exactly are we going?" Asked Alistair. Roofus lead the way with his nose, followed by Sparrow and Alistair next to each other. They finally made it to Rookridge before the sun went down. As they made their way as quickly as possible, Sparrow noticed someone in the distance. Two men, to be precise, dressed as bandits. Because they were in fact, bandits. She held out her arm to stop Alistair and made a soft sound at a now growling Roofus. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her rifle and positioned herself to aim. The head of the bandit was right in her line of sight when her finger tensed slowly, taking a half step forward to ensure her bullet would reach it's target. Without another moments hesitation, the loud bang of her rifle pierced right between the bandit's eyes.

He dropped to his knees before falling face first in the puddle of mud at his feet. "NO," Cried his bandit companion. "We had so many plans!" He whipped out his pistole and aimed for Sparrow who quickly dove out of the way. Alistair, taking a hint that he should probably do the same dove on the opposite side of the path. His hand immediately went behind him as he reached for the steel sword hanging on his back that Sparrow had purchased for him. He still didn't fully understand the rifle and so they both decided to put that off until as long as possible. The bandit kept firing randomly in Sparrow's direction, giving Alistair his opporitunity. He slowly crept until he was a short enough distance and was easily closed as he lunged on the bandit shooting his newest... friend? Aquaintance?... before driving his sword through the bandit's heart. The bandit looked up at Alistair with glassy eyes and then looked past him into the sky.

"Nice work," complimented Sparrow as she emerged from the bushes, brushing the sticks and leaves off. "For a minute there I thought he had me pretty well locked in."

They continued on, running into bandit after bandit until they finally appeared in Bowerstone Old Town in the dark of the night. Sparrow took a deep shakey breath as she tried to make her way from one end of the district to the other, which was the market district. Familiar faces of her youth poked their heads about and shouted their greetings enthusiastically at Sparrow. She shook her head and continued on trying to block out the reoccuring question of where her sister was. Finally Roofus stuck his snout up in the air and with a deep sniff barked for his mistress to follow him and quickly. He just may have found treasure. A small smile appeared on Sparrow's face as she followed her fury friend.

They sprinted through the district ducking and dodging the civilians as they turned down a street which, once they reached they end, made Sparrow stop in her tracks. The house, which now stood proudly, much more proud than the makeshift hut that Rose and Sparrow lived in, made it nearly impossible for Sparrow to breath. She took a hesitant step forward to where Roofus began to dig enthusiastically. She knelt down and began digging with her hands pulling and scraping at the dirt. A book was uncovered in the dirt, tatered and worn, not only by it's unceremonial burial, but it seemed the book was never in good condition to begin with. Sparrow shook her head to herself. This couldn't be Rose's diary, could it? She flipped open the book to it's last entry. With a horrified gasp, her hand flew up to her mouth to stop her from crying out loud. It truely was what she expected. Rose's diary was still entact, barely, but enough for Sparrow. She read that last entry outloud, unaware she was doing so.

"I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning so I can finally start writing again," she read softly. Alistair knelt down beside her to listen better. "I still haven't finished putting down the story of the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. Lily always likes listening to that one-sends her right to sleep! It's not so easy for me. Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter wont be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better. And the family of travellers who let us stay in their caravan last year haven't come back this year. It was nice having someone looking after us for a change. If only we could find some secret passage into the castle... We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghost, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tip toe when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice. Bah, day-dreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something Rose. You're the big sister, remember?"

"Sounds like she'd do anything for her sister," Alistair barely whispered. He was unaware that Rose was the older sister of Sparrow, who was staring at the pages sadly. Alistair thought it was for the same regret that he felt when he suspected death claimed both Rose and Lily in the freezing winters.

"She would have," agreed Sparrow. When Alistair's puzzled look caught Sparrow's eyes she sighed. "Rose was my sister. She died when I was ten."

"Oh I-" Alistair sighed, regretting that his foot had once again fallen into his mouth. It was a wonder it didn't choke him at times. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," She held the book to her chest for a moment before standing once more and slipping it into one of her pouches on her belt. "Well, that's enough of that." She straightened her back and stretched. "We should be on our way. The Hero's Guild is not too far from here. We should make it before dawn."

"You don't think we should stop for the night?" Half asked, half complained Alistair.

"I've wasted enough time as it is," sternly spoke Sparrow like a mother scolding her children. "We need to find the Hero of Will before it's too late and Lucien kills us all." 'Just because he managed to fail at that once doesn't mean he wont succeed on his second attempt,' she thought bitterly.

"Lucien?"

"_Lord_ Lucien," she nearly spit when she referred to him as Lord Lucien. "Is the man responsible for my sister's death. He tried to kill me, but he failed. Look over there do you see that incredible tower in the distance?"

Alistair did see it. A high, almost triangular tower that was intimidating from far away, Alistair couldn't imagine what it would look like up close. "Maker's breath," his eyes were wide in astonishment. "What is that?"

"That is the Tattered Spire," explained Sparrow. "Within those walls hides my greatest enemy. He plans on rebuilding the Spire to make a single wish, one that could bring destruction to all of Albion. I cannot allow that to happen. I must seek the Hero's of Will, Strength, and Skill if I ever wish to defeat him."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"The same way he did to my sister," she replied. "A single bullet."

"Right," nodded Alistair. "How exactly do I fit in to all this?"

"I could use all the help I can get," Sparrow shrugged. "Plus having a companion to talk to is nice." Roofus protested wih a loud whine. "Oh don't be such a baby. I was talking about someone to hold a whole conversation with. You can't really respond back and when you do it's just 'bark bark'. How am I suppose to know what that means?"

"Well you seem to understand him enough," countered Alistair. Sparrow shot him a look before continuing on ahead of him. He looked down at Roofus who, if he could, looked offended by his owners claim that she couldn't talk to him. "I understand." Roofus walked close to Alistair for a long time until Sparrow noticed he had left her company for that of a stranger. She waited for the two boys to catch up to her before she started once more towards Bower Lake.

"That hill down there," she showed him. "It's known as Hero Hill. There is a cullis gate that we need to go through if we wish to meet with Theresa and Hammer."

"A what?" Asked Alistair.

"It's a cullis gate," repeated Sparrow. "In short, it will get us from the top of Hero Hill to the Hero's Guild."

They made their way across Bower Lake until they had reached Hero Hill. It was much higher than Alistair had thought before. Sparrow and Roofus ran out ahead of him while he practically dragged hisself to the top. 'I've got to stop drinking,' he thought as he finally made it to the top where Sparrow and Roofus waited expectantly. "Are you alright?" Asked Sparrow. Instead of actually speaking, Alistair just nodded and huffed. "Alright, just step in this blue glowing... thing. And it'll take us where we need to go." Alistair hesistantly stood next to her as the gate's bright glow only grew brighter and brighter until the blue light became white. Alistair could not see a thing until the inside of a dark room, with murals detailing the life of some great hero. The walls were cracked and some of the painted had long since chipped away. Even parts of the floor were there no longer. Two women stood apart from each other. Each taken in by their own interest, neither of them at all alike. One woman, a large brown haired woman in robes like a monk stood carrying a large hammer and took the time swinging it around. Alistair didn't have to guess that she was Hammer, or if she was not, he could honestly say he was surprised. The other woman in a different set of robes, seemed as though she was waiting for Sparrow with news regaurding this Hero of Will Sparrow had mentioned before. Alistair couldn't make out any facial features as her face was covered by a large red hood hanging past her eyes and leaving the rest of her face in shadow.

"There you are," spoke Theresa. She didn't even look at Alistair. "I see you've gained a new companion." She took a slow step forward, closer to Alistair than he could have honestly said he was comfortable with. She circled around him once. "I can see you will serve a great purpose one day Alistair."

He was taken back at the old woman's statement. "You know who I am," he asked.

"My eyes may be gone," her tone was cool as she explained. "But I can see far more than what little this world itself can show me. Just as have known of Ferelden and it's fall." Alistair hung his head at the mention of his fallen homeland. "There was nothing you could have done. Ferelden had corrupted itself long before the taint had taken over." Alistair nodded but didnt' speak. Theresa turned back to Sparrow. "Now, you should continue on your search for the next Hero. I believe the second of our Heroes, the Mage, is in Brightwood. There is a powerful Will-user there named Garth. Do you remember that name?"

The name seemed familiar to Sparrow but she kept drawing a blank. Perhaps she had simply heard mention of him based on his status as a Hero. She shook her head.

"He was there the night Lucien killed Rose." Sparrow's eyes narrowed as she remembered the Mage rudely pushing past her as he took his leave of Fairfax Castle one second too early. Who knew if could have stopped Lucien from killing her sister?

"You didn't tell me that," gasped Hammer. "How are we supposed to trust him?" Sparrow agreed with Hammer. Who was to say that he wasn't working with Lucien in an attempt to bring down Albion?

Theresa held up her hand before further protests could be made. "Garth believed Lucien's interest in the Old Kingdom was purely academic. like his own. And Lucien, for his part, thought Garth was merely a brilliant scholar. When each learned the truth about each other, their partnership ended. Violently."

"Well that's comforting," thought Sparrow loudly. Though she wasn't sure if she was going to have quite as friendly a relationship with Garth as she did with Hammer. She did take comfort that he was just as willing to bring down Lucien by any means as she was. "Were exactly can we find Garth?"

"You will find Garth in Brightwood Tower. I have seen a vision of him toiling on some ancient technology there. Surely he intends to stop Lucien, but he cannot do so without help," She waved her hand for Sparrow and Alistair to take their leave. "Go and inform him of our intent." She quickly turned to Hammer. "Hammer you should remain here."

Dumbfounded that she wouldn't be able to take part in Sparrow's journey, a feeling Alistair knew too well, she was taken aback. "Why," she asked sharply. "I'm ready."

"With Lucien still searching for Hero's," explained the even tempered woman. "It's safest for you here." 

"Fine," she pouted. "But don't think you're holding me back when the action starts." She looked at Sparrow who was trying to be comforting that she was stuck in the Guild while Sparrow and Alistair were free to do as they wished. "My father," She said sadly. "Thought his faith would protect him from the world. I wont make the same mistake." She walked away and brooded quietly to herself as she mourned the loss of her father.

"Go now," Theresa pointed to the cullis gate that Alistair and Sparrow had arrived in.

"So I get to stay here with this barrel of laughs," Hammer pointed at Theresa. It was quite clear that she didn't like the older woman who she considered to be holding her back. "While you go off into the world. Great." She sat down and folded her arms, clearly changing from sulking to pouting.

'I wonder if Theresa told her to put on a dress and dance the Remigold if she'd actually do it,' thought Alistair remembering himself protesting and angrily stalking to the Tower of Ishal because he would not be joining Duncan in the battle. He followed Sparrow to the cullis gate which lead them back to the top of Hero Hill, he pondered for a moment if instead of running, he could just lay on his side roll the rest of the way down. Sparrow, on the other hand, didn't waste time she tore out in front of the party, even Roofus looked as though he would protest from running too much.

"So tell me Sparrow," panted Alistair. "Was walking looked down upon in your childhood?"

"Rose and I used to run around a lot when we were children," confirmed Sparrow. "Rose used to tell me to run very, very fast and I could make bad men disappear so long as I was the fastest. She was almost right."

"You were very close to your sister," Alistair couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. His own sister Goldanna, had wanted nothing to do with him, for reasons he supposed he should have seen coming. It was that moment he learned to stand up for himself, but at the cost of the family he had always wanted. His brother, the King of Ferelden, came from a whole different world altogether, and now even if they could have formed some brotherly love, it was too late when he was killed in the Battle at Ostagar. Then again, he lost a lot of brothers that day.

"I was an orphan," started Sparrow. She quickly shook her head. "Well I still am an orphan really. But Rose tried to raise me to the best of her abilities, considering she was only three years my senior she didn't do a bad job of it. I sometimes wonder how she would have been if she was a proper mother with a good husband to take care of her." She paused for a moment and studied Alistair who seemed tense all of a sudden. "Did you have any siblings Alistair?"

"I had a half brother and a half sister," nodded Alistair. "My sister I didn't meet until the Blight had begun, that was a bad decision on my part. She rejected me as soon as she learned who I was and that I didn't have anything to offer her. I was useless to her if the king's bastard didn't have anything to give her children. Then again, we hardly had enough for ourselves."

"The king's bastard?"

"Riiight," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, my half brother, was the king of Ferelden. His father was my father although my mother was a serving girl who caught King Maric in the right mood, if you know what I mean." Sparrow looked at him wide eyed, did that mean he was a-? "A before you say it, no I'm not! Despite what happened in Ferelden, I'm not a prince, a king, or anything that has anything to do remotely with court! I'm just Alistair, everyone's made that perfectly clear." 'Perfectly,' the thought stung for a moment but passed quickly.

"So you are a prince," reasoned Sparrow. "Just denied your birthright?"

"In so many words I suppose you're right," shrugged Alistair. "Look it was alright that I wasn't known to everyone as Bastard Prince Alistair, even the few who DID know me that way was too much. Those that do know resent me or coddle me."

"Why would they resent you?"

"Because I was treated differently," Alistair tried to explain. "When I was training as a Grey Warden, Duncan kept me out of battles just so I wouldn't get hurt because if something happened to me **and** Cailan, who knows what would become of Ferelden? But I didn't know the first thing about being a king I was raised in Arl Eamon's estate but he kept me as far away from politics as he possibly could just to throw me right into the middle twenty-three years too late!"

"So you ran away from your home," Sparrow smacked her forehead and shook her head. "Those people looked to you!"

"No they didn't," defensively shot Alistair. "I didn't have to worry about it because Audrea made Anora queen. I was alright with that until she told me she was going to spare the man that killed my brother in Ostagar!" He paused for a moment and sighed. "I thought Audrea cared for me but she sent me to be executed. I managed to escape with the help of a friend. I never went back since."

"What happened to your friend?"

"She left for Orlais," Alistair let his head hang. "I wonder if she's okay. Maker, I hope she is."

"You love her," Sparrow didn't mean for the sound of jealousy to become so apparent. She had a habit of being about as subtle as shouting FIRE in the middle of the temple of Light. Though she usually didn't find herself jealous for a man she hardly knew, she couldn't deny that she was human with human emotions. Including but not limited to, jealousy and attraction.

"Who? Leliana?" Alistair wrinkled his nose at the thought, much to Sparrow's relief. "NO! No not at all. I mean I respected her, she was a good friend to me, but I was never in love with her." Sparrow kept her mouth closed but Alistair couldn't help but smirk as he realized Sparrow's expression changed when he spoke of Leliana and Audrea. "Why are you so interested?"

Sparrow opened her mouth for a moment, her cheeks flushed a red that matched her shirt. "Oh," she sputtered. "Don't even think so highly of yourself Alistair! It's not what you think."She folded her arms as Alistair kept smirking and following Roofus ahead of her. Though she couldn't say that she was in love with Alistair, she really wasn't going to deny that she was certainly attracted to him. Especially that smug look on his face as though inwardly he were giggling like a little girl. Those hazel eyes that were wide and curious like a child in one moment, then flashed serious and aged instantly like he had seen far more than most have in his experiences. Even his voice was attractive! After a moment of embarassed pouting Sparrow spoke once more. "So you've had feelings like that before?"

"Like what," asked Alistair still looking as smug as he had when he stopped and waited alongside Roofus who was looking from his mistress to his new friend with a tilted head.

"Love you dope," she snapped. Her cheeks never lost their redness and that only made things worse.

"I did," nodded Alistair. Like she had thought, his eyes went from childishly playful, to instantly serious. "But it was unrequited, I just didn't know it at the time."

"Audrea," she noted. "The one who betrayed you?"

"Yes," his smug expression now gone as he stared at his feet. "I loved her, I thought she loved me."

'_I thought I meant something to you,'_ It was his last words to Audrea that night they took him away. '_But I guess now is as good a time as any to find out that something just doesn't cut it. One day I hope you get what's coming to you!'_ They certainly did, and yet Alistair was still left unsure of how he was suppose to feel. On the one hand he was giddy as a school girl that Loghain survived the Joining and was then killed by something else in battle, maybe an ogre, maybe the archdemon, Alistair didn't know nor did he care. Audrea though, after everything they had gone through together, did she deserve the same fate?

"How ironic," pondered Sparrow. "That we lose someone we love so much, turn into wandering strays, and then find ourselves depressed all the time."

Alistair chuckled. "I must say," he admitted. "It is as though someone threw us together to compare scars or something."

"Well I do have an ugly one on my chest where Lucien shot me."

"And I have a pretty nasty one where an ogre picked me up and threw me across a room like a ragdoll... Not one of my shining moments," he added sheepishly. "I couldn't walk straight for a week until we found Wynne. I was seeing triple everythings."

Alistair and Sparrow spent the rest of their journey to Brightwood comparing battles and scars. Neither knowing whose was worse. Both condemned to die, both betrayed, both without family. Whose was worse?

(A/N: FINALLY! Sheeze I felt like I was trudging through something really thick to get through this. Don't ask me why I just couldn't get this to go as I had wanted it to. So tell me what you think, should something be changed, should Roofus bite someone because it would be funny? Read, review, and remember: I love you! Especially all my reviewers and everyone else who added this to their favorites, alerts, or... some other third thing... Remember: I love you guy a whole lot!)


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then foolish children... I'm sorry I don't even know why I said that. You're not foolish, or maybe you are and I just don't know it. So I got a little tied up with History Repeats Itself and now I'm back with this one. YAY let's all be happy (much rejoicing). So erm... I have nothing to prattle on about (yes I said prattle because I just spent an hour listening to Poor Unfortunate Soul because it's an awesome song!) so without further ado I give you another chapter because I'm not exactly sure what chapter I'm on. LOL MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I want it but I don't have it. So you can't sue me (sticks out tongue).

2 **warnings!** One... I'm not really sure if this warrants a warning but I don't know if some people are going to freak out that some... interesting stuff is going on in this chapter. A real turning point between Sparrow and Alistair. 2... It's a pretty freakin long chapter... I wasn't expecting it to run this long but hell why not?

_**Making Things Harder...**_

They had reached Brightwood without too much fuss. A bandit every now and again seemed to be the worst of their troubles. Although troubles could hardly be said as Sparrow realized they made a better team than she had thought. She would take down those in the distance, but anyone who had slipped past her aim would be caught by Alistair with his blade. Brightwood had grown quiet for some time, even the wind seemed to breeze by with hushed breath, the chill of the night and the vision of the imposing Brightwood Tower set both Sparrow and Alistair on edge.

"It's too quiet," noted Sparrow. Alistair nodded in agreement. She clutched her rifle, ready for anything. They stopped suddenly at the sight of a giant, what looked like an upside down triangle topped with a halo of what looked like metal shards. "Oh my..." Sparrow trailed off. The giant piece sent out bolts of lightning and the ground began to vibrate. Sparrow lifted her rifle to aim, though she had expected Hollow Men, they were regular men heavily armed, charging at them.

"Lucien's men are attacking," Theresa informed. Alistair looked around confused for a moment before realizing it was Theresa as she was clearly not with the party. "You must save Garth!" Alistair remained by Sparrow's side until the Spire Guards came too close. His sword clanging loudly with one of their attackers before he lifted his foot and planted it right into the armor of the Spire Guard. He bit back a curse as it was probably not one of his best ideas, but it did knock back his opponent for a short time.

Sparrow noticed more of Lucien's men advancing toward the Tower. "Damn," she muttered. Alistair finally swung his sword with all his might, beheading the final Spire Guard before turning to Sparrow. "We need to move now. Lucien's men are coming in fast. I can try to distract some of them, you should be able to make your way to the top of the Tower without too much trouble."

"And what about you?" Asked Alistair anxiously. He didn't want to leave her behind to die. He had enough of that on his conscious as it were. "I'm not leaving you to fight these men alone."

"I'll be fine," she assured him. Though he didn't seem like he believed it. "If I have enough time I'll meet up with you at the top. I'm just saving all the hard work for you." She smirked, and though he didn't like the idea, he didn't argue any further. "Plus I'll have Roofus with me, he's a hell of a fighter. You'll have enough on your hands." They rushed off to the Tower. More of the Spire Guards waited with weapons drawn. "Go now!" She ordered and Alistair sprinted ahead of her, his sword struck down two guards on his way but before Sparrow even knew it, he was already inside. She raised her rifle again, the once quiet night now exploded with the sound of shot after shot releasing. Roofus went to charge down one of the guards making his way toward Sparrow, he leapt onto the guard and with a vicious growl and a hard bite to the throat, the guard layed motionless.

Alistair had almost no trouble getting up the stairs. Only two of the guards tried to charge him, thinking they had the advantage of numbers, but the stairs were narrow and Alistair instead had the advantage of space. He jumped back at the first guards attempt to swing at him, still trying to readjust to the fact that he was no longer carrying a sheild, then swung his arm and knocking the guard off the staircase completely. The guard fell over with a loud 'OOF' before winding around and climbing back up the stairs. Alistair suddenly didn't think it was such a good idea, as he was now surrounded. The guard in front of him swung his sword in an attempt to swipe Alistair's head clean from his neck, but luckily he managed to duck in time and, while he was still crouched managed to thrust his own sword forward into the armor of his attacker. He spun around to meet his second attacker but, much to his fortune, his head was missing and he had dropped dead.

He found himself on the roof of the Tower, more men waited for him. 'Maker,' he thought tiredly. 'Even darkspawn didn't travel in this sort of horde.' Two tried to close him in and three more stood towards the door he needed to get in. He once more, brought up his sword and tried to keep up with the attacking men at once. He spun out of the way as the on his left swung his sword in a downwards motion yet the one on his right managed to slice into his left arm while he dodged the first. Alistair hissed in pain but didn't let the wound slow him down, Sparrow was counting on him and he'd see to it the job was done if it killed him. Which, at the rate things were going, he wasn't so sure it wouldn't. The comforting sound of a dog barking and growling and a rifle cracking loudly, meant that Sparrow was still alive and holding her own well.

"Oh come on where are they all coming from," cried Sparrow frustratedly. She opened fire as four more men came charging in her direction, she shot them all down easily but then four more men would repeat the process. "We need to figure out something else," she reasoned with Roofus who was still growling. "I don't think they're going away anytime soon." Two men startled Sparrow as she looked behind her and found they had fallen to their deaths from the roof. She glanced up to see Alistair panting as he looked over the side to where the guards lay mangled from the fall. His eyes caught Sparrow's for a breif moment before he quickly caught one of the guards charging in from behind. "He needs our help!" Exclaimed Sparrow as she watched him disappear from sight. "Come on boy!" She disposed of anyone standing in her way as she entered the Tower to catch up with her friend.

She quickly ran up the stair to the roof where Alistair seemed to have found himself in a mess of three against one. She aimed and quickly, one had fallen. The second one, shocked, had left himself and easy target for Alistair. And the third, though he was a little too close for comfort with his sword, layed dead instantly with a bullet between his eyes. She ran until she was at Alistair's side. "Are you alright?" She quickly looked over him until she noticed the wound in his left arm. "You're bleeding!"

"It's fine," he waved her away. "I'll be fine for now. Come on, I thought I saw someone run up to the top!" They charged off. One flight of stair, then another, then another until they heard a deep rich voice.

"I'm never going back there," cried the voice Sparrow guessed would be Garth. "You hear me?"

They reached the top where the room was lined in fire and rubble. Garth on the balcony with swords floating over his head in a circular motion. Another man, dressed differently from the rest of Lucien's men still inside the room, held a sword of some sort in his head. The sight of him sent shivers up Sparrow's spine as spike's poked out of his bald head like the triangular floating object that had brought the Spire Guards in the first place.

"You're wrong," he growled in a raspy voice.

"You think I'm afraid of you," taunted Garth. "You're a freak! One of Lucien's failed experiments! Nothing more!"

"You left too soon Garth," persuaded the Guard. "Lord Lucien's experiment was a radical success." The floating triangular objected high above Garth and the second man. "You are coming with me." The object sent out another bolt of lightning, this time claiming the man and Garth to the Spire. Sparrow was left with her jaw dropped in anger and disbelief that after everything they had just went through to get there, they would get there too late!

"There was nothing you could do," reassured Theresa. Alistair jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of her voice. "That was Lucien's Commandant and apparently he now controls a shard. An Old Kingdom weapon of great power. Lucien's strength grows ever more formidable as does his mastery of the Spire and it's awful machinery. Come back to the Guild," she ordered and then her voice disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Asked Alistair finally. "She's done it twice and I don't see her here do you?"

Sparrow, who was running her fingers through her hair and cursing though she was told it wasn't her fault, suddenly stopped and looked up at Alistair. "It's this Guild seal I recieved," she reached into her back pouch and held up a seal. "It allows Theresa to speak to me. She can see everything I do, and advise me if I need her."

"Isn't that a little invasive?" Thought Alistair. The thought of even Duncan speaking to him randomly was maddening. Sometimes, Alistair needed to be alone with his thoughts, especially when failure was on his mind.

Sparrow shrugged. "I have nothing to hide from the woman who cared for me for ten years," she replied. "Therefore she has nothing to invade on." Sparrow continued onward. "Beside it would be no different from you following me around everywhere. My privacy is just as invaded now as it would be if it were only myself and Theresa."

"Yes but you can tell me to go away anytime," countered Alistair. "She just comes out of nowhere. What if you're in the middle of-" He stopped. Just the thought of asking made his ears feel hot.

"The middle of what?" Asked Sparrow suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed and her arms folded.

"S-something private," suggest Alistair with a nervous smile. Sparrow wasn't buying it though. "Okay, so maybe I was talking about in intimate moments, it's not like people don't do... It."

"Sex," Sparrow raised her eyebrow. "I don't do it." Alistair suddenly felt like he was standing naked in front of Sparrow. More so than he did when he actually was naked in front of her. "I did have one occasion where I almost did but common sense seemed to have found me before it was too late."

"Common sense," repeated Alistair suddenly not uncomfortable with this discussion but interested in what could have happened. "Why ever would your common sense tell you not to, you know, do that?"

"Alistair it's okay to say the big boy word," teased Sparrow. "Sex. I chose not to sleep with him because, well one I was sixteen and he was twenty one, two he was pressuring me, and three he was a pig when I found out he was sleeping with my friend." Roofus growled and barked. "Roofus took care of him didn't you boy?" She scratched his ears for a second, Roofus wagged his tail and tilted his head upward approvingly.

"I don't think I even want to know," Alistair closed his eyes painfully at what she was insinuation that Roofus 'took care of him.' He shook off the images and continued beside Sparrow on their way to the Guild once more. "So why didn't you tell me your real name the first time we met?" He brought up after a long time.

"Huh?"

"Well you told me your name was Sparrow," elaborated Alistair. "But when you were reading your sister's diary, it said your name was Lily."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were really Prince Alistair," she turned the table.

"Point taken," he sighed. "But just so you know, I think Lily is a much better name for you than Sparrow." She said nothing in reply, just looked at him with a curious look before continuing on. Their walk back was kept in an unusual silence, awkward and uncomfortable. Sparrow glanced over at Alistair as though she wanted to say something when something shined and caught her eye. Blood pouring down his arm and trailing off into his palm.

"Alistair," she exclaimed and stopped suddenly. "You're arm! I almost forgot you were hurt!" Alistair apparently had barely noticed the wound as well. He was surprised when he looked down to his left bicep and saw the same thing Sparrow had seen. "Here stop for a second, I might have something for you." She pulled out a bottle and rag and carefully studied the wound. "It's pretty deep, it's a wonder you weren't stumbling around." She soaked the rag before placing it gently on Alistair's wound. He hissed again and tried to snatch his arm back but Sparrow's grip was too tight. "Oh quit whining you'll be fine."

"Ow ow ow," complained Alistair. "Maker woman must you have such a vice like grip?"

"Yes," she answered. "Otherwise you'll get away! Now shut up and hold still." She tied the rag around his arm before they carried on. "It doesn't look that bad now. Keep this there and I'll resoak it in an hour." Alistair huffed but Sparrow didn't listen to him. "Also," she sighed. "I didn't tell you my real name because I haven't been called Lily since I was ten. Rose and Theresa called me Sparrow and it just stuck with me ever since. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. No one knows me as Lily anymore."

"You don't owe me an explanation." Alistair and Sparrow continued. "You had your reasons for not telling me. I understand."

"I know that," she shook her head. "It's just that I don't want any secrets between the two of us. So if you're a mass murderer or something, now would be the best time to tell me."

Alistair chuckled at that. "No no," he replied between giggles. "Just a minor obsession with my hair and unholy love for fine cheese. Oh and the whole 'King Maric's son' thing. But mass murderer, no. A few maybe," he teased. "But not enough to be deemed mass."

"That's not comforting at all," Sparrow raised her eyebrow. "But at least we're getting it all out in the open." They approached Hero Hill once more, this time taking walking up the side, much to Alistair's delight. They stepped into the cullis gate together where Theresa stood expectantly.

"Sounds like you coud have used my help after all," said Hammer approaching Sparrow. "I knew I should have come."

"The only thing we would have gained," agrued Sparrow. "Is two lost Heroes and one is bad enough!"

"What Sparrow speaks is true," Theresa stood in. "We cannot allow Lucien to keep Garth. You must get him out of there."

"We could always ask nicely," Alistair mumbled under his breath. Sparrow jabbed him roughly before glaring at him. If looks could kill, that wound on his arm would have been the least of his problems.

"'There' being the Spire," asked Hammer incredulously. "We don't even know what's inside that thing, much less how to get there."

"We could always knock on the front door," Sparrow mimicked Alistair's sarcasm. He frowned for a moment but playfully jabbed her back. Both pursed their lips to keep from giggling in the middle of something so important.

"There is one who might know," Theresa glanced at Sparrow and Alistair who straightened up immediately, waiting for their next location. "When Lucien left for the Spire, he essentially abandon half his staff. His old butler, Jeeves now spends his days at the Cow and Corset." Alistair once more bit back a quick snicker at the name. Sparrow remembered Jeeves from that fateful night. Instructing the girls on how to behave in front of Lucien.

"His butler," repeated Hammer thoughtfully. "I bet he saw his share of dirty dealings." She smirked at the thought as she picked up her hammer to leave with Alistair and Sparrow. "Well, if it means a trip to the pub, we'll just have to make that sacrifice."

"The task requires tact and delicacy," Theresa held out her hand to stop Hammer once more. Alistair was really starting to feel sorry for her, she was going to be stuck in that Guild forever at the rate Theresa was going. "Something I believe you are unfamiliar with Hammer." Sparrow bit her bottum lip to keep from saying anything, especially with the way Hammer was scowling at Theresa for a second, now two, and three. "Why are you staring at me?" The answer should have been obvious, even Alistair couldn't believe Theresa would act oblivious to Hammer's anger.

"This is the part where you say 'no offense'," answered Hammer through grit teeth. She threw down her hammer and her arms up into the air. "Hmf, looks like you two are on your own again."

"There is no time to waste. Go now," Theresa instructed as she had before. "Go to the Cow and Corset in Bowerstone and talk to Jeeves." Once more Alistair and Sparrow were off.

They wasted no time and began rushing towards Bowerstone. The venture was only a few short hours before they found themselves in front of the massive Inn. Sparrow leaned over the bar and inquired about a man named Jeeves. "Look Sparrow," sighed the bar keep. "If I knew everyone's name who came by here it could be a bad sign for my business. Now the Cow and Corset is always busy. He may be here, he may not. That's all I can tell you."

"You don't have the time to remember everyone's name," Alistair crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "But you remember Sparrow?"

"I- Erm... Well-," he stammered. "She is after all a celebrity."

"You're hiding something from me," Sparrow growled angrily. "I suggest you tell me what it is now before I invite myself through your Inn and you'll see how well your business does after I kick down every damn door. I think these people will turn their patronage somewhere more private."

"Alright," sighed the barman. "He's upstairs. I didn't tell you because everyone has tried to get in to see him for some book. They get angry at him and storm off. I lose business this way!"

"Why not throw him out?"

"He pays well himself," shrugged the barman sheepishly. "Any way, you know where he is now, go speak with him."

"Stay down here with the barman," ordered Sparrow. "Here," she dropped a few coins into the barman's hand. "Whatever he's drinking I'm paying for it." She left Alistair alone before stomping up the stairs to the second room. Nothing special about the room would have suggested that Jeeves would be waiting around the corner. A bed, a dresser, and the heavy scent of alcohol could have been anyone.

"So for a thousand I could by a house and-," he stopped suddenly and glanced in Sparrow's direction. "I see you!" Sparrow stepped out from the far left side of the dresser into Jeeves view. If it wasn't for the drunken state he was in, he looked exactly the same as the first and last time Sparrow had seen him. An older man with thinning white hair dressed finely. "Well well well," he circled Sparrow a few times. "Another offer? Dear me! So many inquisitive minds!"

"Another offer?"

"So many who wish to know all Lucien's dirty little secrets."

"I don't wish to know. I **have to**!"

"Well, everything you want to know is all written down, and I know where. And here's something else that's written down: my price. Don't let anyone else see it!" He tossed her a piece of paper. Sparrow eyed him carefully one moment before gasping. _'One Thowsande Goldde Peeces and Notte a Panny Less!'_

"One thousand," cried Sparrow. "Are you mad? Why should I give you a thousand gold coins for information?"

Jeeves smiled sickly, "Well you know," he stopped behind her. "I'm sure you and I could work something out." Sparrow, smelling the strong smell of alcohol and his body far too close to hers, nearly jumped across the room. She shook her head furiously. "Then that," he gestured to the paper still in Sparrow's hand. "Is my finally offer. Take it or leave it."

"But that's all the money I have! How am I suppose to eat?"

"Lucien's diary is a riveting read, I assure you. I'm sure some private collector will make a nice place for it in his equally private home. Now unless you've got a preposition I suggest you leave me to my whisky."

"Fine," she threw her pouch onto his bed. "There's you money, now can I please have the location of that diary? This is important!"

He looked through the bag delightfully before nearly squealing. "My thanks! It's a juicy little collection: I assure you, you wont regret it."

"I better not for one thousand gold coins," mumbled Sparrow folding her arms angrily.

"I buried Lucien's diary for safekeeping," he handed Sparrow a map. "This is the map to it's location." Sparrow noted the lake, and inwardly smacked herself on the forehead. 'I came all this way just to go back?' She almost screamed. On the back left a note to a more specific location.

'_Lest the fire waters I am so fond of imbibing these days burn the memory of from my mind, here are the instructions for finding Lucien's diaries. Perhaps I can sell them one day and make a profit off the old tyrant.'_ Sparrow bit back a laugh and recognized the dialog of old Jeeves she met in her childhood. So proper and well educated unlike the smelly man standing before her now. Her thoughts for an instant flashed to Alistair, a trained sword both as a Templar and as a Grey Warden left to become a wandering drunk after having been abandon. She tried to press back the thoughts and continued reading. '_In Bower Lake, lying in the shadow of the hill named after Heroes, are the stumps of three trees. In that spot I have buried his diary.'_

"Excellent," she exclaimed happily.

"I would show you were it is myself, but..." He grinned before opening the pouch once more. "I have some money to spend!" He laughed like a giddy school child before rushing off.

"He is far too cowardly to double cross you," spoke Theresa. "The map will lead you to the diaries." The assurance was nice, especially if it came from Theresa and so Sparrow rushed down the stairs to meet Alistair, who was saving a mug for Sparrow.

"I've got the map," she reported happily before taking a long chug, emptying the whole mug much to Alistair's surprise. "Come on, we shouldn't waste any time!" Much to Alistair's dismay, they found themselves running once more. Sparrow whistled for Roofus who barked happily as he caught up quickly to his mistress. They reached Bower Lake and Sparrow lead them excitedly to Hero Hill. Alistair didn't understand at first, were they just going to return to Theresa empty handed? Finally Sparrow, who was almost too excited to speak, gave away the location. "Okay so according to the map, we shouldn't be too far from the diaries. Roofus do you smell anything yet?" Roofus like before stuck his golden snout in the air and took three breat sniffs. With a small hop he barked telling Sparrow and Alistair he did indeed smell something.

They rushed off until they found themselves just to the right of the hill in the shadow, like the map instructed. Roofus stopped for a moment and began growling. "Roofus," cautiously Sparrow took a step forward until the ground rumbled and stood on two legs. "Oh... crap!" Sparrow and Alistair dove out of the way as a boulder smashed into bits on the ground. The large beast smashed his mighty hand to the ground where it rumbled once more and knocked Alistair off his feet. Sparrow run in circles around the troll until she noticed the large, maggot like, tendrils sticking out of it's body. Suddenly she came to an idea. Her rifle raised and she shot one open tendril on it's body. The troll gave the closest thing it could to a cry of pain, before it picked up another boulder and threw it in her direction. She threw her weight down so that she could tumble and swing herself back on her feet and keep moving. Alistair, back on his feet, was at a loss. He couldn't shoot, but he certainly couldn't get in close enough to swing either. Instead, Sparrow finally called to him. "Distract it!" Which for Alistair was an easy enough task. Once the troll had it's back turned on Sparrow she began to shoot until all the tendrils seemed to have exploded from her view. It was the front she was more afraid of there would be no way Alistair could distract the large creature and she'd still be able to find a clear shot.

Alistair ducked under a boulder narrowly colliding with his head. "Any other methods would be nice!"

"I'm thinking," yelled Sparrow. Finally, she did the only thing there was left to do, she stood in front of Alistair and shot the first tendril and then another. The troll angril slammed his fist into the ground once more, knocking the team off their feet once more. The troll wasted no time in trying to smash his attackers while they were down and a large rock was sent in Alistairs direction. Sparrow quickly climbed on top of her friend before she rolled them over. Still on top, stradling she aimed for the remaining tendrils, not noticing the kickback from her rifle or the hell it left Alistair in as her hips moved on top of his. With one final shot, the troll began sinking back into the earth, leaving the day still once more. "Huh," she wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked down at Alistair. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Alistair's face twisted uncomfortably. "Please get off of me," he pleaded almost painfully. Sparrow, finally realizing the suggestive position they were left in and that she was sitting on something strangely hard, jumped off him with a hot blush.

"Heh," she nervously laughed putting her rifle back. "I um... I... Sorry about that! Heh, heh heh." Alistair said nothing, he seemed to focused on the sudden tightness in his pants. "Well who gets... excited after that?" She finally yelled at him.

"It's not my fault," defended Alistair. His cheeks just as red as her own. "It was you, where you were sitting. Your weapon knocks you back... repeatedly!"

"And that gets you off?"

"No! It's just a reaction."

Roofus ended their heated debate by barking and digging at the ground. Sparrow, still giving Alistair the evil eye met with Roofus and began digging. Like Rose's diary, the book was strangely very well intact. Sparrow opened the diary only to find strange symbols and figures that she couldn't read. What did it mean?

"Good work," Theresa voice made Sparrow jump suddenly. How much did she know just happened? "But it will do you little good without a translation. Bring it back to the Guild." Sparrow looked at Alistair for a moment, comtemplating an apology for her anger. It wasn't Alistair's fault that his body reacts like most normal men, it wasn't like he was trying to make a move on her though.

"We should get going," Alistair suggested. "I'm sorry I-"

"Please," she held up a hand to stop it. "You were right, it wasn't your fault. It should be me who has to apologize not you. I'm sorry I was so angry."

"No harm done," he smirked. "Just don't send Roofus after me." Roofus barked and wagged his tail before leading the way up to the Guild.

"Very well," she teased. "I mean he looked so tempted to do it too." They laughed and entered the Guild. "I'm beginning to grow tired of the sight of this place." She joked.

"I know what you mean," said Hammer. "I've been here for ages. At least you get to leave!"

"Welcome back," greated Theresa. "I trust finding the diary was not too difficult." She raised an eyebrow between Alistair and Sparrow. Making them both feel very uncomfortable. "Now," she held out one of her long hands. "Bring it to me- I will translate it for you."

"You can read that," asked Hammer astonded that a blind woman could read. "But... your eyes are, you know..."

"As I have said to Alistair, I can see other worlds than this one."

"And in other worlds you can see? I don't understand."

"Me either," agreed Sparrow. Alistair just shrugged, having no idea what it meant either.

"Shh," Theresa hushed the room. They waited anxiously to what this could lead to next. "Westcliff. Lucien is recruiting guards from Westcliff." It wasn't a suggestion, or a guess. Theresa was one hundred percent sure she was right.

"Oh come on," Hammer waved her hand dismissively. "Westcliff's a dump, full of brawlers and thugs. The only thing there is that arena."

"The Crucibal," explained Theresa more specifically. "Those who win it are physically tough, and mentally weak."

"The perfect combination," said Sparrow thoughtfully. "They're less likely to oppose him." Theresa nodded.

"Lucien is recruiting the winners as guards," She looked to Sparrow as though her eyes actually did function. "You must enter the Crucible in Westcliff, and emerge from it victorious. It's the only way to the Spire- the only way to get to Garth, and rescue him."

"At last," Hammer reached for her weapon again. Sparrow and Alistair braced themselves for Hammer to be turned down once more. "Some action!" She wasted no time for Theresa to oppose her decision. "Last one there is a rotten hobbe!" She raced for the cullis gate. Leaving only Alistair and Sparrow to face Theresa.

"This research will prove invaluable," said Theresa. "Now... You should go after her, before her enthusiasm wears off. Though I wonder if it ever does." Alistair and Roofus went ahead of Sparrow, both had disappeared to the top of Hero Hill.

"Where's the fire," asked Sparrow sarcastically.

"I'm sure Alistair is trying to get the blood to move to far more than just one area," said Theresa with a cheeky tone. Sparrow gaped for a minute before turning red. "Go they will be waiting for you." Sparrow said nothing, just let her head hang as she shook it. Theresa really had to bring it up didn't she.

"Stupid old bat," she muttered as she stepped into the cullis gate. No doubt that Theresa had heard her, or that she didn't miss Sparrow sticking her tongue out at the old woman as she disappeared.

(A/N: What an ordeal. I probably extended that FAAARRR more than I should have. Yes the title is a pun! And OH! Before I forget, this fiction as it says in the description is probably going to jump up in a little while. Yes that does mean that the do will be done and so on and so forth. But for now, I'm not actually sure but I'm just going to say that's it for right now. Oh and if this chapter is crappier than usual, I apologize. I just drank a whole two liter of Pepsi Max, I'm barely sitting in my seat as it is. So you know the drill. Read, review, and remember: I love you!)


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty then. So I know I've been kind of trudging along on this but I'm working as fast as I can. Especially since they just gave me more hours at work (yay!), I'm a little busy lately. So really that is all I'm going to ramble on about. So without further ado I give you the next chapter (5 or 6?) so that you may enjoy it. MOVING ON...

Quick Shout Out: SpiritWarrior22: Thank you so freakin much for the BETA...ing I just put you through 8 pages if blabbering. That had to be like pulling teeth and know it is appreciated. You _Cant See Me: _I may not be able to see you but I can see your review. I'm glad you find the story to your liking so far. And yes I love Dragon Age and Fable too... as I'm sure is obvious.

Disclaimer: Well me and Sparrow got into a fight over Alistair. I lost and she said I didn't own either of them in a legal sense. When I looked up what she meant I found she was, in fact, correct. Legally, they are the property of their creators and that is not me. So... poo poo ca-ca pee pee! ... That was my protest.

_**The Favorite...**_

Alistair and Sparrow walked hardly a breath's distance away from each other. Sparrow, trying to keep her eyes forward, couldn't help but steal glances to see if his big problem... erm... that is his pressing issue... or um... to see if his issue wasn't as hard to deal with. Sparrow inwardly cursed herself, trying to quit looking down at his crotch. He didn't seem to notice, but she didn't want to chance being caught and laughed at. Neither mentioned what happened after their encounter with the troll. In fact they tried to avoid conversation altogether, looking around conspicuously. Hammer left with a speed greater than Sparrow had ever seen, though she could hardly blame the poor girl being cooped up in the dark Guild with Theresa.

They arrived just before the Bandit Road in Brightwood. Hammer stood there impatiently with her large arms crossed. At least she wasn't singing that awful song that never got out of Sparrow's head. She raised an eyebrow at the pair as she pushed herself from the large remains of the wall she was leaning against. She looked from Sparrow, to Alistair, and back. Both were quietly trying to avoid eye contact with each other. "What? Did you two get jobs?" Asked Hammer with her large powerful arms now on her equally large hips. "Buy a house? Start a family together?" They both turned a shade of red darker than Sparrow's shirt as their cheeks burned with blood. "I've been here for ages!"

"Sorry," apologized Sparrow. "We must have been walking slower than I had thought." Roofus ran around Hammer's leg for attention. She bent down enthusiastically to give the golden dog a pat as she complimented how cute he was. Alistair looked up at the sky, as though he was trying to force the blood from his face to fall back down into the rest of his body. Hammer continued to coo and pet Roofus while Sparrow cleared her throat to get her parties undivided attention. "We should get moving now before we get stuck out there in the dark."

"Right," Hammer stood up straight and Alistair gestured his arm for Sparrow to lead. "Let's go."

They continued onward together. Hammer wouldn't keep quiet for five minutes, and it was only made worse when Sparrow quickly realized that the only person in the world who could talk as much as Hammer did was Alistair. They spent one hour talking, another hour bickering, and the third hour was talking and then quickly turned into bickering as they argued fighting styles. Alistair's attack method was to force forward but to make sure he had plenty of defense before doing something irrational. Hammer's, on the other hand, was simply to crush any ones face who moved in too closely.

"You can't just wait for an opportune moment," argued Hammer. Sparrow and Roofus were on the verge of tearing out their hair and running off screaming wildly and joining the Temple of Shadows. "That could take too long and by the time you can attack, it might be over!"

"Well you can't very well go off and expect an army to fight you one at a time," countered Alistair hotly. "If you and everyone else have died you're not very much help that way. It's better to make sure you're covered before running off madly into battle!"

"But what about-"

"Oh will you two SHUT UP," Sparrow's sudden outburst made Alistair and Hammer suddenly glance at their leader in surprise. She stared them both down, wide blue eyes wildly going back and forth between Alistair and Hammer. "You both have different tactic which have gotten you this far. That's what matters, not how, but that you did. Now will you two please shut up?" They hung their heads like two children being chided by their mother. Sparrow sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

"So how far is Westcliff anyways?" Asked Alistair. Sparrow's eyes once again widen at the realization that he was talking again.

"Alistair," warned Sparrow. "If you spend half of this journey saying 'are we there yet' I swear I'll turn us around and throw you back in that stream I found you in!"

Alistair was taken back at her words and held up her hands defensively. "Hey now," he said trying to calm her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Remember I was good for conversation."

"Oh and I'm not good enough to talk to," Hammer started all over again.

"Well that depends if you'd actually talk," Alistair wasn't backing down either. Sparrow felt like punching herself in the head and hopefully knocking herself unconscious. "Or if you'd just prefer to swing your hammer until her head falls off."

"Ugh," moaned Sparrow as they once again began their heated debate. "Are we there yet?"

Bandit Coast took far too many hours for Sparrow's liking. She had finally managed to quiet her party, but a full days journey on foot was making everyone tired and irritable. When they arrived they didn't miss the large log gates with a large pointy tip in the distance. Sparrow moved to take a step forward before she soon found herself drenched in rain. "Lucien's writings are fascinating," Theresa's voice startled everyone. 'Perhaps Alistair was right,' thought Sparrow. 'That does get a little annoying sometimes.' "There is much in there that may interest you, when you have the time. For now, press on to Westcliff."

"Sounds like a good bit of light reading," said Hammer thoughtfully. Alistair opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but the look Sparrow gave him made him quickly shut his mouth and keep his eyes on the ground. "Me. I prefer the idea of a little action..." 

Finally it slipped out before Sparrow or Hammer could stop him, Alistair picked his head up quickly, and before they knew it. "Would you prefer if you were dumb as the rock you use to smash things with then?"

"Hey I'll have you know I was raised in a temple! I studied...," Hammer's hands went to her hips. Sparrow suddenly realized Alistair and Hammer's hostility towards each other. Hammer, like Alistair, was raised in a place where religion (and not a religion they particularly believed in) governed their every move and they knew they were destined for so much more. Then suddenly someone rips them away from this place, that they've always hated and never wanted to be a part of in the first place, and forces them into their faction otherwise they would be stuck serving the Maker or the Light or whatever the newest fad of a deity. With their backs against the wall, they do whatever they are told to do and for that they resent themselves. Which in turn, as they are just alike, makes them resent each other. Sparrow shook her head, that endless strain of logic carried on far too long. "... And just because I like a little bit of action it doesn't make me a mindless brute! And what about you, then? You were trained in combat differently than I was so it makes you smarter?"

Alistair almost started speaking again but Sparrow clapped her hand over his mouth. His breath was warm on her hand, making her wonder about his breath on other parts of her skin. 'Not the time Lily,' She mentally smacked herself in the face. "Are you both stupid?" She asked in a hushed, hostile tone. "There are bandits here, hence the name Bandit Coast. I don't know about the two of you, but I'd like to get through as much of this, without getting killed, as possible. Now shut it!"

"Speaking of which..." Hammer said in as hushed a tone as Sparrow's. Sparrow almost clapped her other hand over the large woman, but stopped when she realized it was more of an observation than it was carrying on against Alistair, who still had her hand over his mouth. "I thought this area was completely overrun by bandits?" She made a point as they passed the entrance of the gates. There was no one to be found. Just pointed logs. "Charming architecture, looks like sharp pointy logs are all the rage around here."

"Mummy iz do warf ff pirvs," Alistair tried to speak over Sparrow's hand. She gave him a hard look in warning. But it was his eyes, like a wide puppy's eyes, that did her in. She took a wary step back and let him speak. "Maybe it's to ward off birds." Hammer actually considered the thought for a moment, but then, who would be afraid of birds? As it was, she didn't know Shale and her unnatural hatred for the winged animals, almost throwing up (if golemns could actually throw up) when Alistair spoke of eating them.

They took only a few steps inside the gate before bandits began dropping out of the trees. "Here we go," excitedly cried Hammer. Her mighty hammer swinging left and right like a wild animal suddenly uncaged and set loose upon the world. Alistair and Sparrow couldn't help but be relieved that they had the energetic woman running and swinging as they were still trying to fully recover from their previous battles with the troll and with Lucien's men. He remained closer to Sparrow until he was ordered to back up Hammer.

Hammer protested Alistair's help as they advanced on, leaving Sparrow to trail behind. But it was when Alistair mentioned that he wasn't there because he wanted to be that Hammer seemed to take his offer. Sparrow and Hammer had been friends as soon as they had met, save for that song that was always stuck in Sparrow's head, and so if Sparrow said to take Alistair with her to ensure her safety, she'd do as was asked of her. Even if she wanted to strangle him to death for saying she was stupid! Alistair proved quite useful when Hammer found herself surrounded though. Instead of leaving her to fend for herself for their constant bickering, he had taken some of the load off her shoulders. The bandits were quick to underestimate Alistair because, in comparison with Hammer, he looked quite small.

Alistair, now standing at Hammer's side, was quick to dispose of the extra bandits out of range for Sparrow, but too close for Hammer to take on by herself. He felt tired, the last time he had slept was when he had met Sparrow, and that had been the better part of three days ago. His moves were sluggish, but still more than capable as he dodged and parried enemy swords. Hammer seemed to notice Alistair's exhausting body and stepped in, swinging her giant hammer with great force and knocking out three bandits before turning back to her own problems. Alistair gave Hammer a greatful look before he continued on with the fight.

Sparrow, back with Roofus, was beginning to wish she didn't send Alistair away. Bandits were falling out of the trees around her and her reaction time, like Alistair's were becoming sluggish. She had taken to sitting down while she fired and if it hadn't been for the loud BANG the rifle had made, Sparrow would have fallen asleep.

When finally bandits stopped falling out of the trees, Alistair and Hammer hauled Sparrow to her feet. They continued on the muddy path until they were stopped once more by large logs with pointed tops as a barricade. Sparrow's eyes widened in anger and Alistair's head hung in defeat. Had they come all that way out there for nothing? To be stopped short of the finish line once more? Hammer tilted her head as she approached the large wall.

"This must be the infamous barricade," She noted. She observed the wall for a moment and brought up her Hammer. "Doesn't look that tough." Alistair and Sparrow watched hopefully as Hammer swung her mighty hammer with a loud cry. The barricade fell to peices in a few hard swings.

"Okay," spoke Alistair excitedly. "I take back everything bad I said about you earlier. You're a wonderful, fantastic person who breaks barricades into little pieces so we can keep going. Did I mention that I love you? Because I think I do!"

"Everything he just said," Sparrow cocked a thumb back at Alistair. "I double that and you have now become my new favorite person in the whole wide world!"

"Who was your favorite before me," asked Hammer glancing at Alistair who was too tired to notice or care about the innuendo.

Sparrow and Roofus didn't miss the hidden meaning; he jumped up and barked happily behind Alistair. "I was," she said innocently.

"You were your own favorite?"

"I never said I was a modest person," shrugged Sparrow. "I mean have you seen me I'd-"

"Boss," cried one bandit. He watched wide-eyed as their barricade had been pushed down so easily."We can't stop 'em. They're still coming!" Their leader, the only man not standing around half naked with his face covered in a mask, studied his opponents. Sparrow and Roofus stood behind Alistair and Hammer, readying her weapon while Roofus covered her side.

"Stand and fight," barked the highwayman to the bandit who was still in fear for his life. "You cowardly knaves!" He leapt high into the trees and the bandits began charging. Hammer was the first to split up the party as she swung her hammer this way and that, fighting off bandit after sweaty bandit. Alistair glanced at Sparrow; he took a deep breath before nodding and following after their large friend. Sparrow started aiming for the highwayman, who leapt and dodged the sword and hammer. His speed was nothing like his bandit minions, he leapt from tree to tree, trying to find a place to strike at Alistair or Hammer. He had made his decision and decided to leap out, sword first at the blonde man killing his men easily. Alistair was able to catch him and parry the sword, the highwayman cried-out in frustration as he realized Alistair was much stronger than he was. The leader struck out with his foot in Alistair's stomach, causing him to double over at the impact and sudden loss of breath.

As Alistair took in a sharp gasp for air, the highwayman raised his sword over his head to make the killing strike. Hammer had caught him this time though, her hammer connecting with his chest and flinging him across the grounds like a ragdoll. As soon as she was in the clear, Sparrow silenced the wheezing group leader with a single shot. Sparrow, still holding her rifle as though she was going to shoot, scanned the grounds as well as the trees for any more bandits. When finally all was quiet, she raced over to Alistair. He didn't seem badly injured; as he was standing straight and even gave Hammer a goofy smile.

"Thanks for that," said Alistair as he rubbed over the area the highway man had kicked. Sparrow found herself wishing she were rubbing that spot for him, but quickly shook her head at the wishful thinking. Besides, she... rubbed enough of him for a lifetime. Hammer had given Alistair a firm pat on the back, sending him forward into Sparrow and coughing once more gasping for air. "Easy, woman!"

"Sorry," giggled Hammer. Sparrow caught Alistair from tripping over his feet and helped him stand up right. They paused a little while longer than they should have. Hammer raised an amused eyebrow at the two before clearing her throat. "Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alistair took a step back out of Sparrow's reach. "Right then, Westcliff here we come!"

By the time they had reached Westcliff, it was well past midnight. The moon shone brightly overhead, looking down on them with a face of awe, the wind brush gently against their faces, as though trying to lure them back the way they had come in.

"I've heard a lot of stories about Westcliff," informed Hammer as they walked closely with Roofus bringing up the rear. "Place is suppose to be infested with balverines."

"What's a balverine?" Asked Alistair. Hammer and Sparrow looked at him as though he had grown a second head. Had he truly never heard of a balverine?

"A large dog," explained Sparrow quietly. "About the size of two men, very mean, and fast. Some say they were once humans infected by the bite of one balverine that made them into beasts."

"Like a werewolf," realized Alistair. He remembered the Dalish Elves, or what was once the Dalish Elves, before Audrea had taken hold of their homeland and destroyed everything. Alistair told himself it was for the best as Zathrian, their leader, would no longer listen to reason.

"Yes exactly," nodded Sparrow.

"I heard this one story about these traders who got attacked," Hammer rubbed her arms, trying to blame her shivering to the cold. "Balverines killed both parents, but the kids survived. A slaver found the poor things, took them back to his camp, and locked them up in a cage."

"How lovely," Sparrow felt a tight twisting in her stomach. She felt uneasy as they stepped on dead twigs and leaves. Was nothing alive around these parts?

"That night the kids turned," continued Hammer. Both Sparrow and Alistair's eyes widened at the story as Hammer kept speaking. "Broke out of the cage, and ripped every slaver in the camp to shreds."

"Ah good," nervously laughed Alistair. "A happy ending."

"It makes you think, doesn't it?"

"It makes me think we need to walk a little faster," Sparrow tried to hide the panic in her voice. She didn't hide her fear well at all, but to her fortune, Alistair took a step closer to her almost protectively.

Alistair fought the urge to put an arm around her, for protection purposes only (if he could fool anyone, more specifically his self). They walked faster at Sparrow's request, down a slope until further down the road, high on an arched bit of ruins, sat a large creature crouched down and watching as they moved. Sparrow stopped dead in her tracks.

"There's one of the bloody things right there," whispered Hammer. Sparrow swallowed a lump in her throat but slowly reached behind her for her rifle, maybe if it would just sit there and allow her to shoot it, the balverine's screech broke the silence in the night air before jumping away in a mass of brown fur. The three were left with their mouths gaping for a second before Alistair and Hammer had also reached for their weapons and stood ready. "Bugger, it ran off. Maybe it was afraid of us"

"Are you joking?" asked Sparrow incredulously. "That thing could eat just me and Alistair for an appetizer."

"Why am I an appetizer," complained Alistair. "What's Roofus?"

"Okay fine Roofus is an appetizer," relented Sparrow. Hammer was looking between the two, once more amused, but this time also in fear. "What do you want to be?"

"I like the idea of being dessert," smirked Alistair. "You know, saving the b-." Two balverines quickly ended Alistair's unfinished sentence as they fell just short of the party. The first one on the left knocked Sparrow off her feet, barely giving her time before it began to attack. She quickly rolled out of the way as its' long claws reached down to swipe. Sparrow scrambled back until she was stopped at the feet of the second balverine. It looked down at her with calculating eyes before realizing she was a great substance for food. It screeched at her and, like the first, swung its' claw.

Alistair, letting instinct take over, lunged at the tall creature knocking it back to the ground. It threw Alistair, who landed with a low grunt before continuing towards Sparrow. Hammer swung her weapon on the first balverine who attacked first. The hammer made contact with the beasts head, it fell to the ground, giving Hammer the advancement to keep swinging until it stopped moving.

Sparrow tried to quickly load her weapon in time to avoid becoming a meal for the animal. Alistair jumped back on his feet and once more began running towards the last remaining balverine. Sparrow, knowing that she would not be ready in time to avoid death, closed her eyes hoping for a quick and painless end. There was a slicing sound and she felt something warm and sticky, like blood touch her face. For death, she reasoned, this wasn't so bad. She couldn't fell a thing, just hear the cries of a pained balverine, which was growing weaker and weaker until with one last pant, it stopped. Sparrow opened one eye to see Alistair using his foot the push the balverine from his sword.

"That was something wasn't it," breathed Hammer excitedly. Sparrow and Alistair shot her a look before he extended a hand and hauled her to her feet. "I've spent my whole life praying, and meanwhile, the world was just as dangerous as ever. But now, this stretch of road is a little bit safer because of us." Sparrow hadn't really thought about it before, between all the battles, the seemingly never-ending battles with bandits, with beetles, the hobbes; how many **more** would have been around it if wasn't for her deeds? The roads began to look more and more perilous at they traveled on. The roads, grass, and trees were streaked in blood from the balverine's previous meals. "Well this is an inviting little corner of the forest. Cosy."

More balverines attacked, and this time, Sparrow was ready. She already loaded her weapon for the known attack and was the first to fire. The balverine cried angrily, but otherwise, met the same fate as his brothers who lay dead in the road. They continued down at a sprint at this point, hoping to get out of these roads as quickly as possible. The sound of a ladies scream broke the sound of footsteps and running.

"Someone's in trouble," gasped Hammer. "We've got to help her, come on!" Hammer's powerful legs allowed her to run fastest, much to Alistair's surprise. Standing out in the open was a woman, she didn't look too conspicuous, aside from the fact that she was standing out in the open defenseless and the balverines had not been picking their teeth with her bones. "Are you all right?"

"Balverines attacked us," cried the woman, who revealed her name to be Lilith. "They killed my husband!" She wiped her eyes as she wept. "They killed my Frederick."

"It's all right," consoled Hammer. "You're safe with us."

"Not if we stand out here in the open," warned Sparrow. "Come on, must get out of here before anymore of those balverines can smell us."

Lilith grabbed her shirt pleadingly. "They took my son," she told. Sparrow bit her lip, unsure if this was a very good idea, the boy was probably dead by now anyways. Sparrow did not want to be running in a lair of balverines for a corpse.

"Can you show us where they took your son," Hammer volunteered for them.

"I...," she hesitated, but then nodded firmly. "I think so." She lead the way, slowly, wiping tears from her cheeks. "My poor Robert. What if they've already…?"

"I'm sure your son is alright," silenced Hammer. "We'll find him."

'We'll find what's left of him,' thought Sparrow. She didn't say it out loud though, it would upset Lilith, and more so it would upset Hammer. They passed by an old settlement, long since abandon. Three wooden buildings remained.

"Does this seem odd to you," whispered Alistair to Sparrow. She quickly faced him and raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be out in the middle of Westcliff, with her family I should add, and this is where she comes to. There's no body of her husband and no bones either. Doesn't it seem strange, even a little?"

"Never question a panicking mother," answered Sparrow. Lilith kept glancing back at the two with dark eyes. She was hiding something, but the question was what?

Balverines attacked again, but Hammer and Alistair seemed to make short work out of the pair while Sparrow stayed and guarded Lilith. It struck Alistair odd once more that the balverines didn't even attempt to pass Alistair and Hammer to get to the grieving mother. Something wasn't right about this woman, and Alistair knew it.

"Come on," ordered Lilith. "We're almost there I can feel it!" She took off into a run towards a bridge where another pair of balverines waited. Sparrow finally noticed what Alistair was talking about when he said something was off about Lilith. As she ran past the beasts, they took no interest in the worried mom.

They crossed the bridge where a large structure awaited them. Three balverines looked down at the group, but strangely enough, none made a move to attack. They simply sat and watched.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" asked Hammer.

"This is where they took him," urged Lilith. They were lead down a staircase into the Howling Halls, a dark cave balverines made into their habitat. "You won't let anything happen to him will you? You'll save him?" She pushed past Alistair and Sparrow, who both looked at her darkly before following.

"Just don't get too far ahead," warned Hammer as though she were talking to a child. "You need to stay with us."

"Oh but my poor little Robert," milked Lilith. Alistair noted the shadow of a balverine in the high left corner, eating something before jumping and disappearing.

"I know," said Hammer. "But you won't be able to help him if you get eaten, will you? Who knows what's waiting for us down here? You've got to be careful." Sparrow nudged Alistair, who hadn't removed his eyes from the far wall. She cast him one more look questioningly, earning her a concerned face saying that he didn't like where this was leading to. Faintly they could hear Hammer's voice echoing through the cavern. "Why the road has to go through a place like this is beyond me. Couldn't they have cut down a few trees instead?"

They were lead into a wide open room, tall pillars standing in support with a large pit in the far end. Alistair's gut suddenly turned, he hated being right. "What is this place? It's nothing good, we can be sure of that." Alistair and Sparrow stared at her with wide eyes. Nothing good was apparent, what wasn't apparent was how to make not good into staying alive.

"Children," hissed what was formerly Lilith. "I bring you flesh." She voice sank into a deep tone before she leapt out of sight.

"Okay," warned Sparrow. "Next one that keeps jumping, I'm... Well nothing I'm going to kill them anyways." A pack of balverines attacked. Many kept lunging, scratching, biting, and leaping. Sparrow, using every bit of her skills, tried to fend off as many jumping balverine as possible. They made their way around the room; a large pit awaited them with large spikes at the bottom.

"We've got to find a way out of here or we're dead," cried Hammer. Sparrow took a moment to study the room. Alistair fended off any balverine that stood to close.

"She's right," spoke Theresa. Where was she when she was needed? Theresa should have known Lilith was going to betray them. "Show no mercy and get out of that place quickly."

"We have to leave so soon?" sarcastically replied Alistair. "I was so hoping to stick around for a little while longer. Take in the sights."

"Alistair," cried Sparrow. "Now is not the time! We need to get out of here now!"

"But I can't see any way across that pit!" complained Hammer. "There must be something we can do!" Sparrow found herself backed against the pillars. When her back hit the tall, cold stone an idea formed in her head. She glanced up. It was certainly tall enough to reach the other side; all she would need is some extra strength.

"What are you looking at? Oh, I see it!" Alistair joined the women with a questioning glance. Hammer pointed excitedly at the large stone structure. "That pillar looks weak."

"Thank the Maker," Alistair said under his breath. "But I don't think sitting here staring at it is going to make it fall." Sparrow scowled at Alistair. "Then again I've been wrong before."

"Right," Hammer prepared to swing. "One bridge coming up. Keep those buggars off me."

"You killed my children," slowly stalked what was, up until just a moment ago, Lilith. "And you will suffer." Lilith shot out after Sparrow, but Alistair intervened, Lilith grabbed him and threw him as hard as she could, almost landing him in the pit. Sparrow took three slow steps back, raising her rifle to her eye. Lilith jumped in the air and disappeared. Sparrow made a circle, slowly, until she was facing the same direction she was before.

"She's gone," asked Sparrow. "Just like that?" As if on cue a large shadow overcastted her own. Sparrow spun around where Lilith stood intimidating tall and, wasting no time, struck Sparrow with her claws against Sparrow's ribs. Sparrow cried out painfully and, instinctively, fell to her right side leaving her back exposed and defenseless. Alistair was already running in her direction, but Lilith wasn't going to chance a missed opening. Her claws struck faster and faster, tearing the flesh as Sparrow screamed out of sheer agony.

"Sparrow!" cried Alistair as she fell over unconscious. His body felt as though he had been inflamed by his own rage as his friend fell to the ground, perhaps dead. Roofus barked and growled, but as Sparrow was, he was knocked out of the way with a whine. When she realized that Alistair was unsure what to do, she made the first move and swiped with her razor-like claws. Alistair managed to dodge them with a mind more focused than he could have ever remembered. She did the same thing and swiped at Alistair's face. This time, instead of Alistair dodging, he brought up his sword and with all his might he struck the limb leaving it useless on the floor. Lilith howled in pain and quickly tried to trip Alistair. He sidestepped her and dragged his sword across her side. Lilith was losing focus by the loss of blood. Alistair advanced on her as she didn't get back up on her legs; he brought the sword overhead and stabbed the beast through the heart. She cried out only once before letting out a sighing final breath.

Alistair rushed to Sparrow's side. He dropped to his knees so he could feel her neck for a pulse, to which he silently praised the Maker that he found one. He turned her over so she was no longer face down on the concrete and lifted her bridal style. Sparrow whimpered and pleaded for Alistair to put her down as the pain was too much. He tried to tune out the sound and was only so lucky that he found something else to cover her. The sounds of more balverines filled the halls. Alistair wanted to panic but knew so much relied on his self and Hammer. Hammer strained with the pillar, but it was slowly cracking and giving in to the stress. The howling of balverines began to grow louder and louder. "Hurry Hammer," demanded Alistair. He didn't want to drop Sparrow, but it seemed as though it would be his only option if he wanted to fight for their lives.

With one last great push, and a few encouraging barks from Roofus, the pillar crumbled leaving a makeshift bridge. "Let's go, we're leaving," ordered Hammer. Alistair ignored the use of a witty comeback; instead he focused on Sparrow, who was drifting in and out of conscious. He walked along the crumbled path and rushed out the door with Hammer and Roofus closely behind. He lead them up a twisting path of stairs, luckily without balverines, and finally to a door. Alistair waited for Hammer to push the door open as his hands were completely full, she did so but hesitantly. Neither knew where this door would lead, neither knew who, or what was waiting on the other side.

To their relief it lead to the soft light of dawn. The chilly morning breeze blew by causing Alistair to tighten his grip on Sparrow as she shivered. Though they were safe from the balverines, it would be useless if Sparrow died from a loss of blood.

"We made it! I don't think they'll follow us into the light."

Alistair let out a breath as well. It did take off some of the stress not having to worry about balverines as well as whether or not Sparrow would live. Roofus called him back to attention when he nudged Alistair's legs to continue. He stepped to the side allowing Hammer, who may have just turned into Alistair's new favorite person, to lead the way.

(A/N: WOW THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT. Sorry guys I've been busy like a bee lately. But here it is just as promised. So you all know the deal, read, review, and remember: I love you!)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I've been stalling on this for I don't know how long. About 2-3 months give or take. Just wanted to profusely apologize for all the time I haven't had this up. Do know that I wanted to update, I've just been busier than a little bee. Buzz buzz buzz... So without further ado, as I'm sure you all want me to just get to the story, I give you the story. MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I've tried for the 7th time to kidnap Alistair... needless to say it didn't work. I have, however, set my sights on kidnapping the guy who looks just like him. I swear I found his twin! As far as Sparrow goes... well she's mean... and kind of dead right now. She will not be useful to me. Okay maybe a little... You don't want to know.

_**His Turn...**_

The smell of Sparrow's blood on his hands was beginning to make Alistair sick. The stickiness between his fingers didn't help his situation at all. He ignored Hammer going on about the team they had made and how much of a difference she made outside the monastery. He ignored the sudden sound of Theresa's voice warning the team about the Crucible. What he could no longer ignore though, was the taunting of two especially unlucky ruffians picking the wrong man to tease. Alistair approached Hammer and offered their still unconscious leader before he quickly spun around.

Alistair considered pulled out his sword and really showing the bullies just 'what he had' as they had put it. Instead, he settled on beating the daylights out of each of them before he continued onward. It did nothing to help Alistair calm down. Rather it left him more hot blooded than before. He wanted to hit something else, he wanted to go back into the Howling Halls and make waste of the rest of the balverines.

"What are we going to do about Sparrow," Hammer suddenly interrupted Alistair's train of thought. He glanced back at the women before looking around trying to think of a plan. There was no Inn to stay at and Alistair highly doubted anyone around these parts were charitable, or smart enough to know anything about healing.

'Where's Wynne when I need her,' thought Alistair. He sighed, he was at a complete loss for words and, more importantly, ideas. Where was a leader when he needed her? He began to pace impatiently, his thoughts trudging along slowly. 'Okay,' he tried to reason. 'What would any good leader do in a moment like this?' Better yet what were the options? All he really had was to drop Sparrow and leave her behind. But, as Alistair would never allow it, that wasn't much of an option.

"Are there no poultices," asked Alistair. It wasn't much of a start but it was at least something to get the gears moving.

"Oh yeah," piped up Hammer. "I think I still have a few on me. We could use that... but where can we use it at? There's no where to go for privacy and if we're putting this on Sparrow's back, she might have to lose her clothes. Well her shirt at least."

Alistair's cheeks turned a deep shade of red before he cleared his throat, but the image of Sparrow topless was now stuck in his head. He began wondering what was under her- 'FOCUS!' He inwardly screamed. He looked up to the high cliffs overlooking the small excuse for a town. A tall statue stood high above, and most importantly, it looked deserted.

"I can stand watch while you take care of Sparrow," offered Alistair. It seemed a sound enough plan, until a tall, skinny, overly enthusiastic man named Barnum (who apparently knew Sparrow since she was a child) approached the three. He asked for money to turn Westcliff from the dump it was currently in, to a family friendly town bustling with life. It was a lot to ask, but Hammer felt as though it was a small price to pay to change things, and so Alistair and Hammer split the cost. Looting the corpses of all the bandits finally paid off as Hammer began following Alistair's example. Once Barnum had left, it had given Hammer and Alistair enough time to care for Sparrow properly. Or as proper as one may when they are outside on the ground in the middle of town with nowhere else to go.

Alistair began fighting himself to not glance back as Hammer unbuttoned Sparrow's shirt. She began speaking softly, trying to calm the once more whimpering Sparrow. It took all his training as a Templar but he kept staring forward, his eyes glancing left and right for anything who came around that way. 'Please hurry up Hammer,' he inwardly begged.

"Okay I think I got it all," said Hammer. "I need you to watch Sparrow for a little while longer." She didn't leave it as a question of whether or not he would, she just told him. "This shirt's not going to be much use anymore I'm going to look around and see if there is anything else I can find for her. I don't think sitting around in her brazier is something Sparrow would look forward to." Alistair's cheeks burned again as he slowly nodded.

'Well that's great,' he inwardly complained. He kept his back to Sparrow while Hammer began shrinking in the distance before she turned the corner and disappeared completely. "Now what am I suppose to do?" Alistair fiddled with his thumbs and stared at the sky trying to figure out what various clouds looked like.

He was stuck on one that looked somewhere between a duck in the middle of a bowel movement and Lady Isolde's face whenever Alistair stepped into a room she just so happened to be in at the same time, when he was relieved to hear Hammer approaching, humming some song about reeds. "I don't think she's going to like it but it's the best I could do." She shifted Sparrow with a loud 'OOF', to which Alistair couldn't tell if it came from Sparrow or Hammer. "You know," complained Hammer. "It wouldn't kill you to help me out here."

It was not the 'it' that Alistair was worried about killing him, it was Sparrow he worried about. She could easily shoot him... Multiple times and without his armor he was pretty well defenseless and so he left the work for Hammer. Besides, Alistair felt he had done his part taking on Mama Balverine. Finally with a few finally struggles, Hammer managed to slip something on to Sparrow. "There we are," she sat back. "Good as new." Alistair took this as a safe moment to glance back at his friend. His eyes widened at the new corset Hammer had just stuffed her into.

"Do I even want to know where you got that," asked Alistair with furrowed eyebrows.

Hammer didn't appreciate the comment one bit. "I said it was the best I could do," defensively cried Hammer. "Get off my back!" Roofus nudged Sparrow a little before he whined. "Oh I know boy, but there's nothing else we can do right now but wait until she wakes up."

The sound of horns blared for the second time since they had arrived in Westcliff reminding Alistair and Hammer what they had come here for. "Oh no the competition! Sparrow is in no condition to fight! What are we going to do?"

Alistair ran his fingers across his stubble thoughtfully. 'I really do need to shave soon,' he thought randomly. 'Right this thought is completely irrelevant on to a plan now.' "Well we need someone to stay with Sparrow if she wakes up," reasoned Alistair. "But there are three of us. One of us could fight in her place." It seemed a reasonable enough plan all that was left was to decide who could enter the Crucible, and who would have to stay with Sparrow.

"I'll stay with her," volunteered Hammer. "I don't think I can focus too much without worrying about Sparrow. You should go Alistair."

Alistair let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Hammer was certainly the best candidate for watching over Sparrow while her condition was so critical. Alistair didn't know if he'd be able to hold himself together to give her the care she needed. Plus the thought of hitting something without everyone looking at him like he was a big jerk sounded nice.

"Alright," Concluded Alistair. "How do I get in?"

Hammer shrugged. "I took an oath to be a pacifist remember. I never did get the chance to enter." Alistair almost felt guilty taking the opportunity away. But, then again, if she was meant to be a pacifist, then she wouldn't have as much combat training as Alistair did in his years training as a Templar and a Grey Warden. "I think I saw someone standing up at the top of the Crucible. Maybe you could talk to him."

Alistair stood up and made his way towards the Crucible. On the way he couldn't help but wonder what was at stake if he didn't succeed. The destruction of Albion was a major one, everyone would perish to make room for a new world. But what did Alistair know or care of in Albion that he felt the need to fight and, very possibly, die for? The answer kept popping in his head, despite how he tried to push the thought away. He knew it all came down to one person. Sparrow.

Ever since the day they had met, Alistair had felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt in over a year. The careless days he had spent drinking his self to death, and hoping that death would come to claim him, came to a close as he found another reason to fight.

She had saved his life from a fate far worse than death, now it was his turn to do the same for her.

(A/N: FRIGGEN-A WHAT AN ORDEAL! Geeze, well I'm glad I finally finished it. This was such a slow chapter you have no idea how many times I wrote and re-wrote this chapter. Well this is it, and no I'm not a big fan of it, but you know the drill. Read, review, and remember: I love you.)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright I'm trying to just scoot along with this story so I'm going to do just that. And if you guys get mad at me saying that I'm skipping over anything in Fable, I'm going to tell you all the same thing, unless you want to read over a story that has more chapters containing fillers than actually moving along in the story... This story has got to move on. With that being said MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: Well I tried a sneak attack while I was playing Dragon Age (to get inspired don't judge me), but instead I ran into the screen and had to explain why I now have a profusely large bump on my head. Sparrow, my legal consultant (as I have forced her against her will) has once more decided to remind me that I still cannot have Alistair... Or her... In fact she's been talking about suing me. Well now I've got to let her go. Needless to say I own nothing.

_**The Crucible... **_

Alistair, after dragging his self up the stair, finally confronted the two men Hammer had mentioned before. One a rather thuggish looking man, and the other looked like he didn't belong there at all. He was too well dressed the second one was.

"Look Murray," said the thug who was observing and judging Alistair making him slightly uncomfortable. "A nobody trying to get into the Crucible!" Alistair frowned as the thug continued. "Doesn't anybody know you've got to be famous to fight here?"

Murray shrugged at Alistair. "Terribly sorry," he apologized. "But I'm afraid this is a rather brutal business." Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose rather annoyed by everything at the moment. The last thing he was looking for was to go out of his way just to find himself right back where he started. So instead of thinking things clearly and reasoning that he was more than capable of fighting, Alistair decided to let his skill speak for itself.

He quickly snatched the thug by the collar, drawing his sword from his back and held it to the man's throat. "A brutal business?" He asked incredulously. "I've been traveling since the day before yesterday to get here. I went through bandits and balverines just to get here and now you're telling me this competition is too brutal for me to handle?" His grip tightened and he pulled the thug closer so they were nearly nose to nose. "Now I'm getting in to that damn competition if I have to go _through_ you I will not hesitate!"

"You know," Murray took a step back to Alistair's rage. "I suppose we could fit in one more fighter. Don't you think Mad-dog?"

Mad-dog sighed but did have to agree with Murray, if he didn't want his head cut off by the mad man who held him in a death grip. "Alright, alright I see your point," he relented. Alistair finally dropped him and tried to regain a calm composure. "Just make sure you're properly kitted out before you go in."He smirked and added softly, as if trying to make Alistair nervous, "the crowd gets ever so upset when our fighters die too quickly."

"But if you live – you become a legend, and you'll be a shoe-in to join Lucien's army," assured Murray. His cheerful tone did nothing to calm Alistair's nerves as so much was riding on his success. The mention of an opportunity to meet this Lucien only turned the forming knot in Alistair's stomach as he tried to hide his discomfort. "I don't think any winner has turned that opportunity down yet. Private vector security is very lucrative I hear." Alistair didn't mention the 'security' he and Sparrow had the misfortune of meeting.

The massive doors opened to the entrance, a massive room filled with traders and men all lined up to prove themselves worthy of joining Lucien's army. Alistair almost felt a slight twist of guilt that what these men were working so hard to gain, he was working twice as hard to destroy. But that was life wasn't it? Working so hard at something to get a great big, heaping pile of crap thrown in your face.

Alistair began heading towards the thug by the door. Apparently the one in charge, when a voice to his right caught him off guard. It was higher than he had expected to hear from a group of well trained men and... Was that little girl with glowing eyes looking at him?

"Ah," He stopped Alistair. "Another mighty contender joins our party. Welcome!" He waved his arm over to allow Alistair in on the conversation. Alistair gratefully accepted, hoping these men (and little girl) would know more about the challenge than he did. They mostly spoke of where they had come from and their excitement of where they were going. They were about to carry on with their discussion when a loud cry of pain and a string of NO's made all the contenders tense.

"Gorgoron wants his mummy," said the little girl. Alistair's eyes were wide at the baritone voice. She couldn't have been more than five!

The man a the door stretch before waving to the group. "Right, who's next then?" Alistair, though quickly as he wanted everything to be over, silently prayed that it wasn't him. As the Maker had shown him time and time again, no such prayer would be heard.

"Oh well, love to, wouldn't I," said one who had introduced himself as Meatbane. A bandit who was so fortunate as to not run into Sparrow and the rest of the party. "Yeah, but still got this whole ethical entanglement to mull over. Er... Yeah." He took a step back as if to look as though he were debating with his self. Crap that made one less for the doorman to choose.

"Ah, um, I would certainly embrace this opportunity," said Zachary, the one who had invited Alistair into their group. He was a powerful mage who took too much pleasure in making Meatbane say stupid things (and a couple times Alistair had to admit it was pretty funny except when Zachary tried it on Alistair, then it wasn't funny anymore). "But I'm er... I'm still waiting for my lucky robes to come back from the cleaners."

Alistair started to become annoyed as he figured out the rest of the group were hardly who they said they were. Except Gorgoron, he still didn't get what was wrong with that thing. Bessie, the only female in the room, made some excuse about her crossbow catching an awful cold. Was any one really going to believe that? And, of course, Alistair's last hope Gorgoron had an evil in-grown toe nail.

Strangely, that one he could believe.

"You," the door man, Martin pointed at Alistair. "The new guy. It's your lucky day. Get your arse in there." Alistair swallowed, was it too late to run out of there screaming? He figured it wouldn't be, but then, what would Sparrow think of him?

"Lucky me," he muttered under his breath as he approached the door.

Martin pointed to a book on the table. "You might want to read up on the rules. Not that most contenders can read."

Rules? There were actually rules in this chaos? What good were the rules? Alistair figured it was kill things and try not to get killed from what he heard from the screaming. That warranted rules? Regardless, he picked up the book, unsure of what he'd find if this competition actually had rules.

Much to his surprise, he was right. There were no rules, it was more like a quick set of guidelines. Though the passage about the traders made Alistair sigh in relief. The rest instructed the rounds, what to expect, how to keep the crowds entertained (thought Alistair didn't really care about entertaining the masses, he just wanted to leave with all limbs still intact).

He took slow steps down a long hall, really wishing he had considered his 'run-out-screaming' plan. It sounded nice right about now. Instead he kept going forward, he had to keep going forward.

"So," cheerfully spoke the commentators, who Alistair had recognized the voices as the men outside. "Here we are Mad-Dog, poised once again at the gates of bloodshed and greatness, as another competitor faces the challenges of... The Crucible. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's here it for..." Alistair could only cringe at what the name could be that they had dished out for him. "Lion Heart!" There was a loud cheer, and though Alistair couldn't complain about the name, he figured it was only a name they chose so they didn't have to admit that some loon had forced his way in.

Alistair hesitantly took a step into position. There would be no going back now. No matter the challenge. Not even if it was...

Beetles?

_Meanwhile..._

Hammer had kept an ear open for the Commentators, hoping to hear anything about Alistair's progress or if he had even started fighting to begin with. She had heard the announcement of Lion Heart stepping into the arena, though she had to admit she had never heard of him.

Sparrow was recovering nicely, she even woke up and one point and yelled at Hammer for sending in Alistair, when Sparrow was clearly the person for the job. She went on about how Alistair was probably not even cut out for this much fighting, sure he was good enough as a team, but what about on his own? Hammer tried her best to convince Sparrow that if it hadn't been for Alistair, they all would have been killed by Lilith. But Sparrow was unrelenting. She was angry, but luckily, fatigue took over and she was soon resting once more.

From what the commentators were saying, this Lion Heart was holding his own pretty well. The first round he had managed a Perfect Round although it didn't say much as they were beetles. The second round proved a tad more difficult, but still Lion Heart was victorious. It was the third round now, and this Lion Heart was struggling along. Though Hammer didn't know Lion Heart (or she didn't know she knew Lion Heart), she had her fingers crossed for him. Something told her it was the right thing to do and so she silently hoped that he'd make it through okay.

_Meanwhile..._

Alistair had managed to dive out of the way from the attacking hobbes with bombs tied around their middles. Though he appreciated how easy they were to kill (with literally no effort) the fact that they were exploding near him made Alistair inwardly curse in ways that would make Oghren blush. He mentally kicked his self for not stopping at the trader, when he KNEW he should have. But NO, Alistair just had to rush through everything, the sooner he was in there the sooner he could leave. Now he was facing down a mage-like hobbe that was resurrecting the dead. How unfair was that?

The hobbes ran after Alistair, both alive and dead. 'Okay,' he reasoned. 'It's just like a mage, how hard can that be? Just focus Alistair, you spent thirteen years in a damn Chantry for Maker's sake!... Erm sorry!' Swinging his sword in a wide arch, he had managed to catch at least three of the offending dead hobbes. Finally giving Alistair the time and space he needed to concentrate. A rush of energy flowed through him, he was going to take that last hobbe down if it nearly killed him!

A bright, familiar light flashed before his eyes in a quick instant. With a loud erupting sound the hobbe was slain. The crowd broke out into loud cheering, they had never seen anything like a Holy Smite before. Alistair was just relieved to have ended the third wave, with only five more to go.

As much as Alistair didn't want to admit it. The fourth round was a breeze. Hollow men, which seemed a fancy word for the undead was something Alistair had faced and triumphed over before. Though in theory they were the same, things began to look up for Alistair as he realized that these hollow men were much more brittle than the ones he had faced in Redcliff. He ducked under the swinging sword on his left blocking a swinging scythe with his sword on the right, and with half the effort he would have had to use if the hollow men were still alive, he punched the beast in the face, knocking it's head clean off.

"Ow ow ow," He shook his hand painfully as he took a step back in caution. "That worked out well, but OW!" The one from his right staggered toward him as Alistair returned to his stance prepared to do _anything_ but have to punch another hollow man in the, brittle but hard, face. The hollow man brought up his (or her. With all the skin falling off Alistair couldn't really tell if he was a he or a she) scythe and before it could bring down the weapon, Alistair made his strike. He swung his sword, lobbing the head off, giving Alistair time to prepare for the third wave.

_Meanwhile..._

Sparrow had begrudgingly spoken to Hammer since she had regained conscious for the second time. They listened to the warrior Lion Heart in his fourth round, which he had triumphed in a 'Perfect Round' whatever that meant and had quickly become the talk of the town. Men trading stories on their theories of who this man could be. Women squealing every time the commentators cried out gleefully that Lion Heart had fought his way victoriously through another round, and some fighting over who he would be taking home tonight.

Sparrow folded her arms, even refusing to pet Roofus who was still whining for affection that Sparrow was not going to give. "So he's been lucky the first few rounds," she pouted begrudgingly. "Big deal! Just because 'Lion Heart' makes it through, does not mean Alistair will."

Hammer ignored Sparrow's ranting, Alistair would do just fine when he faced the Crucible himself. She had faith in her newest friend, even if only a day ago she was arguing on his tactics. He seemed to do well enough against bandits, balverines, and bullies. And so she was confident Alistair would do just fine.

The fifth round ended quickly, another perfect round with Murray and Mad-dog shouting excitedly about Lion Heart's quick work with bandits.

Sparrow sighed annoyed. "I have to get up there," she said with something short of a plea. "What if he fails? We lose a friend then I have to do it, but I'll be too depressed to fight I'll get myself killed, then YOU have to do it."

"He'll be fine," Answered an increasingly annoyed Hammer. "We'll just have to wait until Lion Heart finishes and we'll see if he's seen Alistair. Maybe he'll know when he's due to fight."

Sparrow reluctantly agreed. What other choice did she have?

_Meanwhile..._

Sixth round, Alistair had more fun just pushing the buttons while the bandits fell into the big hole. There was literally almost no effort made in that round at all save a few bullets he was forced to dodge but that was no problem compared to some of the other fights he had been forced through. Now that he had stopped at the trader before continuing, he felt refreshed and ready to go for round seven.

He stepped into the arena, into his designated spot before the commentators counted down the fight. "Three... Two... ONE!" Instantly appeared balverines from all around. They circled Alistair hungrily, but Alistair was ready and still hot blooded from his last encounter with balverines. The first balverine on his right snapped at him, but with a quick dodge and a thrust upwards, it fell face first to it's death. A rough tear at his left bicep, making the previous wound much deeper. He let out a small cry in pain but refused to back down. He'd beat this challenge if it was the last thing he ever did. Which at the rate he was going, and the way he was being circled, death might not be too long ahead of him.

'One more round,' he kept repeating. 'Just one more round and I'm out of this.' A balverine had charged him from the right, knocking Alistair off his feet and across the room. He sincerely hoped he could last that long.

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh I'd hate to be Lion Heart right now," laughed the commentators. "He is taking one hell of a beating."

Sparrow and Hammer listened intently to the commentators. Lion Heart wasn't doing so well this round, every now and again the announcers would call out 'Mediocre,' to 'Boring,' as they explained the beating this poor man was taking against balverines.

"Oh and that one might be fatal folks," cried the commentator Mad-Dog. "Wait, wait he's getting back up this is not over yet!"

"That's it," Sparrow threw her hands in the air. "I'm going in there and I'm getting Alistair out. I should be the one who takes care of this damn Crucible anyway." Before Hammer could protest, Sparrow was back on her feet and limping to the great doors ahead of her.

Upon entering the training room she saw men of all shapes and sizes, especially sizes when she saw Gorgoron for the first time. The one shape and size she did not see, was Alistair and that worried her. Where could he have gotten off to?

"Are you here to prove your worth as well to Lord Lucien?" Asked a woman beside her. "I want to be the first. Do you think there are many woman where Lord Lucien is?"

"I doubt it," replied Sparrow. She shook her head suddenly like she had just realized why she was here in the first place. "There was a man who came in here earlier I was told. Younger man, tall, blonde hair, any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Who," she stopped for a minute. "Oh you mean Alistair 'Lion Heart', yes he's fighting right now actually. It doesn't sound good whatever he's fighting." She gulped. "You don't think we'll be facing the same thing do you?"

Sparrow didn't bother to listen to the question as she pushed her way towards the doorman. Someone was going to explain this!

(A/N: -huffs and puffs- I did it. It took a LOT longer than I thought it would but I did it and I'm already halfway through the next chapter. So sorry everyone with all the new game releases I started losing motivation to write since then but I finally picked up Fable II again and I think I got the kick back. So you all know the drill. Read, review, and remember; I love you.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. So sorry I haven't been updating this (in well over a year), just been busy with everything else and honestly lost the love for Fable II and Dragon Age. I was promptly smacked in the head and am now recovered. So without more babbling lets move it on. MOVING ON...

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

_**The Crucible 2...**_

Third wave, and the battle seemed to be favoring Alistair. His fatigue once more started catching up with him as the final great white balverine readied itself to spring at Alistair. He just barely dove out of the way in time, and was quickly on his feet again. His limbs felt ready to fall off after being torn at and sliced. Everything hurt, but the hurting gave Alistair something to hold on to. If he was still feeling pain, he was still alive and that was good enough. He tried to flash back to the image of Sparrow screaming and possibly dying on the floor, but that only made him more tired.

A random thought popped in his head of Ferelden, the werewolves that ordered Audrea to whipe out the Dalish elves because one man was stubborn, just like another stubborn man had been responsible for the deaths of Alistair's brother and his father figure. That same man, Audrea had spared, despite Alistair's protests which only earned him a death sentence. It made no sense, it hurt worse that any stab, slice, or hangover he'd ever encountered to this point.

The cold look in her eyes, like she'd been using him since she found out he was next in line for the throne. 'Everyone is only out for themselves,' she had told him. 'You should learn that.' Alistair didn't think to ask what that meant about Audrea. Was she out for herself with Alistair? She really didn't seem interested in him until he'd mention that he was Marric's hidden bastard. He was interesting. Interesting! What was that even suppose to mean?

The Balverine stalked closer to Alistair, as though it were toying with him. Trying to breath at a steady pace, Alistair could only feel the room close on him as his anger turned to rage. He wanted to hurt something in all the ways he'd been hurt. For his betrayal, for Loghain dying by anything aside from his own hand, for every broken promise from a woman who claimed to love him, for being forced to run from his home, for a year of self loathing, and for letting this Balverine stare him down like he was dinner.

Alistair gripped his sword tighter as the aches and pains in his limbs faded to numbness. He had nothing to hold on to, and that was just right for Alistair. He didn't want to feel right now. All he wanted was that damn Balverine to die, and he was going to get what he wanted for once.

The Balverine had decided it had waited long enough, Alistair seemed to be looking through the beast than at it anyway. The smell of fresh blood taunted the creature with each step. The fury in the eyes of its opponent, it made this kill all the sweeter. With a loud screeching cry, the Balverine jumped. Alistair didn't bother moving, as long as the thing didn't land on his head he should have been relatively safe.

He listened intently, the sound of feet meeting stone roughly ten feet behind him. Claws scratched at the floor as the creature pushed off and lunged straight for the man facing opposite of the Balverine. The sound of fleshy pads got closer to Alistair and he knew he only had one opportunity to get this right and he wasn't about to mess this up.

He spun on his heel quickly, using all his momentum to swing his sword right into the Balverine's neck its head rolled in a different direction as the rest of its body. Alistair collected the bag of coin from the floor before he faced his final challenge.

_Meanwhile..._

Sparrow raked her fingers through her hair for the fifth time. Her arguing with the doorman only seemed to make things worse, as they would not let her inside if she were the last woman in all of Albion. Now she was stuck at the steps of the Crucible pacing back and forth listening as Alistair was forced to take on a rock troll by himself.

"He's going to get killed," she kept saying frantically. Hammer opened her mouth to speak but it seemed every time she did the commentators would shout how, whatever was happening in that arena did not look good. Even one scare that he wasn't getting up. Sparrow had bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Please be safe Alistair." She didn't know if she could stand to lose anyone else.

_Meanwhile..._

Rock troll. A large, rocky, trolly, rock troll. Alistair couldn't help but wonder how in the Maker he was standing face to... Crotch with a rock troll. Sure he'd run into the troll at Hero Hill, but it was Sparrow who dispatched him. Killing the large monstrosity would take a weapon of the ranged variety, which Alistair was so unfortunate as to not have on him.

It was moments like these that he just wanted to smack himself in the head. His dodging seemed to only go so far, as a particular rock to the head made him see stars. Now that he was trying to shake it off he started calculating ways he could reach those tendrils without getting his head torn off. He thought about approaching the troll from the back. But a toss across the room rewarded his efforts. He landed hard on his shoulder, this time not bothering to stand back up immediately. The floor was so nice, so inviting. Just as the snowy ground had been after slaying the High Dragon in Haven. But Alistair wasn't allowed to rest on the snowy ground in Haven, there was a battle to be won, lives to be saved. He pushed his self back up on his feet, this was no different he had to continue.

The tendrils looked about the same as the ones he had seen on the troll they had come across in Bower Lake. Alistair knew there would only be one way to defeat the monster – or get his head smashed in – and that was to charge the troll with the last remnants of strength he had in him. He waited until the opportunity presented itself, which it almost never did and so Alistair found himself taking Hammer's advice and just going for him before the hobbes decided to catch up with him.

Wait a second, hobbes? When did they enter the fray? Alistair considered turning around and finishing the hobbes first, but with that troll in the way, there was no way he'd get out of there alive and so he pushed on forward.

The troll saw the on-coming attack and swung its mighty fist in an attempt to take Alistair's head off, he quickly ducked the near-fatal blow and continued his charge. He lunged and the first few tendrils on the large rock's chest. He started climbing up higher onto the troll until he was soon on it's oversized shoulder so he could make his move on the back and arms. The arms were easier than Alistair had imagined they would be. It became a matter of timing and not just swinging wildly like a madman.

The troll swung its arm up for the final time to smash Alistair into a small stain on its body, Alistair quickly leaped off the troll and tumbled before landing on his feet. If he had timed the swing carefully, them the troll would hit itself in the head. For once, luck was on Alistair as the monster smacked itself on the head disorienting itself for a moment, giving Alistair all the time he needed to take out a few hobbes standing in his way and finally finish the last creature and end the Crucible challenge.

_Meanwhile..._

Sparrow bit her nails as far down as she could and had now taken to sitting with Roofus anxiously awaiting Alistair's victory, or untimely death. The chant of 'please be okay,' continued on in her head so much that she almost didn't hear the commentator's loudly and excitedly exclaiming that the Crucible had a new champion. Roofus barked happily, even Hammer jumped to her feet with her fist balled up with a loud "YEAH!"

"Unbelievable," cried Murray. "Incredible! It's an extraordinary super human feat of inconceivably proportions! Unprecedented some might say, if they were unaware of the precedence."

Sparrow felt a wave of relieve wash over her. Alistair had made it, he was alive, and he had succeeded in taking them one step closer to foiling Lucien's plan.

"See I told you he could do it," cheered Hammer. "He was amazing. Come on, he can probably greet wait for him by the bottom of the steps. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you up and about."

"He's as worthy a competitor," continued Mad Dog as they waited for their friend. "As ever competed in this competition!"

Murray continued on about congratulating the winner, and they hurried their strides, Hammer half carried Sparrow, while Roofus ran ahead. At the bottom of the steps, Sparrow felt her pulse rushing faster than it ever had. A large crowd began forming by the steps shortly after Hammer and Sparrow arrived. Sparrow overheard women still arguing over who would take him home, and she was half tempted to tell those ladies that it would be **she** who would take him home... After a long, long nap.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Murray announced. "Three cheers for the new Crucible Champion!" The ground erupted in a loud chorus of cheers. Sparrow could only barely see the top of his head, but there he was. Alive, and for the most part, unharmed.

Alistair began to descend the stairs slowly one by one until he found himself at the bottom facing Sparrow and Hammer. "That was fantastic," complimented Hammer. "We listened to the commentaries every step of the way. I even got in to see a couple rounds. That one with the hobbes, bloody brilliant. Really makes me want to have a go myself." Alistair gave her a polite smile, before his eyes focused on Sparrow.

"You're awake," was all he said. The sound of his voice was rough from the overpowering fatigue. He lifted his right arm to very gently cup her face before taking a step forward and pressing his lips to her.

Sparrow's eyes widened at the sudden pressure against her lips and gasped. She'd certainly not seen that coming, she didn't resist however. The kiss was gentle and sweet, but ended far too soon when Alistair finally backed away, and dropped limply to the ground.

Sparrow let out a cry of surprise and attempted to catch the larger man. She only managed to slow his fall, being not quite yet back at full strength. She placed her fingers to his neck, relieved to find he still had a pulse and his breathing was deep and full. Exhaustion had claimed him, and so with great effort, Hammer and Sparrow managed to move him to their secluded spot.

"What do you think that was about," asked Hammer finally after they had laid Alistair down. Sparrow simply shrugged, pretending like she didn't know what Hammer was talking about. "Oh come on! You can't say you were expecting him to act like that! He just came up to you and kissed you!"

"I know Hammer I know," sighed Sparrow. "I don't know why he did it! But he did. Maybe he thought I was someone else." She thought bitterly of Audrea, the woman Alistair had loved before he fled from Ferelden. Could that be who he thought Sparrow was at the bottom of the steps? Had he faced death so close that he thought he had seen her again? Sparrow wasn't so sure she wanted to know truthfully. She raised her hand to her lips and thought of that kiss again.

"Do you really think that's all there is," prodded Hammer. "You should have seen him when we were passing through those ruins just before we arrived here. The way he was so protective of you. Maybe he took a knock in the head that made him realize he was in love with you?"

Sparrow furrowed her eyebrows at the thought. Alistair, in love with her? There was so much they didn't know about each other. Sure they'd traveled together for the past week or so together, but was that enough time to fall in love? But then, the way he looked at her just before he kissed her, there was something going on in his head. Sparrow growled annoyed by one question leading to a thousand more.

'Okay,' she reasoned with herself. 'Maybe he is in love with me. Why is that such a bad thing?' In truth, she couldn't find a single answer. All she could find where reason why this was actually a good thing. She liked him, he made her laugh, he was certainly handsome, and if Rose were still alive she'd be shaking her younger sister over the fact that a secret prince had fallen in love with her. 'I swear Rose,' she shook her head. 'You're doing this from where ever you are!'

"Don't think too much about it," comforted Hammer. "Maybe you two should get some sleep. I'm too excited over today to sleep! I'm sure Alistair will be more than happy to offer you an explanation tomorrow."

"Erm... Yeah," reluctantly agreed Sparrow. "Maybe you're right. Wake me in a few hours and I'll take the next watch. I think I'm going to let him sleep the night through, he's probably deserved it." She curled up next to Alistair, careful not to aggravate her own wounds from the previous night, which was made extra difficult due to her newest... Excuse for a shirt. Hammer had apologized profusely that the corset was all she could find. Sparrow just shrugged it off, at least the larger woman hadn't left her naked. That would have made Alistair's descend even more awkward.

She watched Alistair sleep for a brief moment before succumbing herself to sleep's alluring call.

(A/N: HA two out in one day. God damn I'm good. Anywho, hooray for romancey bits! I don't know how I feel about it, I like it, but then I don't. Well that's my opion anyway but hell what do I know. So children you all know the deal. Read, review, and remember: I love you!)


End file.
